The Rebirth Of The Demon
by shakranon
Summary: What would happen if Naruto befriended a boy from an almost extinct but very powerful clan? What if that friend is kidnapped while Naruto is still young? Will naruto take revenge on Konoha or not? OC/Haku Naru/Hina More Parings later
1. Prologue

Shakranon: Hi, This is the first story I have ever written so please don't flame, however, give me as much constructive criticism as you can it would really help me as an author.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO HOWEVER I DO OWN AKUMA AND ANY JUTSU I CREATE IN THIS STORY. YOU MUST ASK MY PERMISSION BEFORE USING ANYTHING FROM HERE THAT BELONGS TO ME IN YOUR OWN STORY.^_^

Let the story begin  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why does everyone hate me?" a boy screamed while running through the back alleys of Konoha. He could hear the sound of footsteps coming up behind him,'_They're catching up._' He thought after taking a quick look back at a group of men and shinobi following him. He turned down another alley only to come face to face with the worst possible thing in this situation, a dead end. He quickly turned around hoping the people didn't see him turn down here, however he had no such luck today.

"Hey there it is!" one of the villagers called out. The man started walking towards him brandishing a wooden katana. The rest of the villagers followed the first man into the alley. The shinobi jumped on the rooftops brandishing kunai and shuriken.

Another villager picked up a rock and yelled, "Wheres all your fearsome power now DEAMON!" He then whipped the rock at the child hitting him in the forehead.

"Why... why do you hate me so much?" The child screamed holding his forehead with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, does the demon want compassion after taking all our loved ones away." The first villager spat at the boy. "WELL YOUR NOT GETTING ANY FROM ANYONE TODAY!" He yelled raising his wooden katana and charging at the child. The rest of the villagers following the first one. The shinobi all jumped down from the rooftops throwing kunai and shuriken down on the boy.

He immediately fell and went into the fetal position waiting for the beating to end, but it never came he opened his eyes and saw what appeared to be a young woman, but the strange part about it is that she had nine fox tails swinging dangerously from her waist, she also had fox ears on her head and claw like fingernails that appeared to be dripping with something he then looked in front of her and saw what could only be explained as massacre of the people who were attacking him. One of them started to groan and move the woman immediately looked at him and in about 3 seconds she had him in the air with her arm through his chest. The boy immediately scrambled to his feet and looked at her.

He bowed and said, "Arigato..." mumbling a few other words. He then turned and ran toward the entrance of the alley but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the woman staring at him with a feral grin on her face.

"**So that no one gets suspicious.**" her demonic voice rang in his head. She then punched him in the gut knocking him unconscious. She also put a big gash in his chest and multiple cuts across his body. She threw him to the ground and disappeared. Within the next minute or so a group of ANBU and some jounin appeared, most of them gasp at the scene, a few losing their dinner .

"Check for survivors." a man wearing a dark cloak and an ANBU uniform with a raccoon mask ordered.

"Hai" Everyone chorused and started to do as instructed, but some were still a little reluctant to start rummaging through the pile of dead bodies.

"I found one, its a child, he's bleeding severely. Should I take him to the hospital?" an ANBU in a fox mask quickly said hoping to get the child in a safe area where he can be easily protected. He looked towards the captain, getting a nod in response. He immediately shunshined away from the scene towards the hospital.

At the reception desk of the Hokage Tower a young man sat reading a little yellow book, snickering every now and then. He looked up when a sudden gust of wind blew through the room , he saw before him a man in ANBU clothing with a raccoon mask "Taicho!" he said standing up and saluting him."What brings you here?" he asked

"Someone went on a very gruesome killing spree near..."he lowered his voice "the demons house." The secretary looked at him with a shocked expressions on his face. "The only one living was that damn demon." The ANBU growled. "It's currently being taken to the hospital."

"_Hokage-sama isn't going to like this,_ _But since this has to do with the demon and he doesn't know anything bout this incident I suppose I can 'forget' about this moment. _I will make sure Hokage-sama receives this report." He smirked to himself. The ANBU captain shunshined away leaving the secretary to his business. The secretary sat back down and pulled out his book. He looked down at the scroll and sighed 'the Hokage will find out about this eventually I should probably take him the report. _Gah I hate making decisions._' He sighed again and stood. He grabbed the scroll turned and ran up the stairs.

"Hokage-sama, there has been a report of a mass killing spree in the area near, its house." reported a young man as he ran into the hokages office. The Hokage looked at the man in front of him seeing he was new, Sarutobi looked sadly at him thinking, "So hes one of those people. _I was hoping to find someone else who shared in my sympathy for Naruto." _Sarutobi thought to himself_._

"Alright hand me the report." He said putting his hand out for it. "Then you can go back to whatever it was that you were doing before, that caused you to delay such an important report"

"How could you accuse me of such a thing! I am completely devoted to the welfare of Konoha." The man said with a horrified look on his face, fearing that he was discovered. "Even if it does deal with that demon." he then looked shocked realizing what he had just said and to whom he said it to. "GOMEN I didn't mean to say that..." feeling the killing intent rolling off of Sarutobi he realized that it was to late to take it back.

Sarutobi simply stood up and in a split second was behind the man with a kunai on his neck "I told this village what would happen if they mentioned that. For breaking my law you are now under the death sentence."he growled and cut the mans head off. Sarutobi sighed "_Tonight is going to be a long night." _

He unfurled the scroll only to look on in shock. "_Naruto's been hospitalized!"_ He quickly turned towards the window and jumped out of it hitting the ground and immediately running for the hospital as fast as he could go. He arrived at the hospital and walked up to the receptionists desk.

"Which room is Uzumaki Naruto in?" He asked in a voice promising pain if he wasn't answered immediately.

"Oh Hokage-sama um.." she quickly fumbled with some papers "Ah here it is... room 302."

"Thank you." He went to the room and walked in.

"Hokage-sama." an ANBU wearing a fox mask stood in the corner making a low bow.

"Hmm... fox mask. Whats your name?" noticing no immediate reply he quickly got in a battle stance holding a kunai. "Now that I think about it I don't remember ever having any ANBU with a fox mask."

The man just clapped "Oh well, I didn't think I would be able to out smart the hokage with such a simple technique." The image of the man started to waver before showing a girl around the age of 14 or 15. She appeared to be around 5' 6", with slightly tanned skin, she had fiery red hair coming down to the middle of her back, she had fox ears on top of her head, whisker marks on her cheeks and a well endowed form for being so young. She wore a simple red kimono with fire coming up from the bottom all the way to her thigh area with two red dragon's coiling around the garment meeting together in the middle of her back looking like their about to strike the nine tailed fox stitched into the back.

The hokage narrowed his eyes as the man changed in to a girl, "Again I ask, what is your name? I won't ask again."

"**I am this boys only friend and prisoner." **She spoke letting the words hang in the air before Sarutobi realized just what she meant, His eyes went wide.

"How? The yondaime's seal should be impossible to break free from." he asked in surprise almost having a heart attack "_I'm to old for these surprises."_

The girl only laughed demoniacally "**Don't get your robes in a bunch I have no power in this form, because I am still trapped in the seal. This is just an image made of my chakra, the only problem with this is that I must be within 15ft of Naruto otherwise the line will break and the image will disappear." **she pointed down to a faint red line of chakra. Sarutobi followed the line of chakra to the bandaged form of Naruto laying on the bed.

Sarutobi turned to Naruto and studied him,"Well at least your in better shape than usual, normally your coming in with your limbs almost falling off and many broken bones." He looked at the nurses report "_Let's see large gash on the chest with multiple cuts across his body. Well Kyuubi should be able to heal those."_ He then looked towards the girl "Why would you tell me about this technique, since we're not allies?"

"**Because Naruto holds you in high regard for being one of the only people to be nice to him. That meaning I will not inconvenience you by having you think I am free of the seal." **She replied smiling at him.

"Well I thank you very much for being so considerate to an old man who almost had a heart attack seeing that you were outside the seal." He smiled back at her but kept his hand on his kunai still prepared in case she had any tricks left that she wasn't divulging.

"**Don't thank me thank Naruto for having such strong feelings towards you otherwise I would probably have just let you stay scared shit-less." **Her face taking on a much more serious look. "**Now as you can see Naruto has been attacked... again."** Sarutobi nodded, "**I wish for him to be trained so that he can protect him self since he has no fighting ability to use against the villagers. He was lucky that I was able to use a stronger form of this technique so I could fight the villagers off."**

"That was you that caused that massacre?, '_then again who else could have caused those wounds_'." He thought back to the images contained in the scroll.

"**Yes that was me." **she smirked thinking back to fight.

_'The villagers charged towards Naruto as he crumpled in the fetal position waiting for the beating. Kyuubi saw this and noticed the seal weaken temporarily, she immediately threw chakra at it allowing her to push out a solid form of her image. The villagers saw as a form started to appear out of the boy. They watched in slight sock as a girl took form, the only problem was that she had nine fox tails, fox ears, claws, and fangs. Some of the villagers turned to run away screaming "DEMON!" _

_Unfortunately for them she was behind them within an instant with her claws through the chest of the first one. She then sent her other hand through the other half of the body and ripped the it in half. The two halves of the body went flying as her claws finished ripping through the corpse. She looked to the sky with a feral grin on her face feeling the blood rolling down her claws. She then turned to her next victim who was running in the opposite direction of her. She immediately rushed to him and impaled his head with her hand. Turning to the next one she grabbed someone who was running past her and ripped his arm off. Wielding it like a club she proceeded to beat him to death with his own arm._

_The villagers realizing they were going to die started committing suicide rather than go through the punishment that the demon was probably going to inflict upon them. She stopped beating the man with his arm and threw it through the chest of a villager who was running towards the alley exit, without realizing it when she whipped her hand back to throw the arm she had actually beamed a guy in the head while he was running past her. She took a kunai out of a pocket from a dead shinobi who was laying next to her. She turned towards a shinobi who was running along the rooftops and whipped the kunai at him hitting right between the eyes, his body then fell on top of a guy who was missing his legs crushing the man as he was dragging himself away. She turned and started running through the remaining villagers ripping arms and legs off of men as she went all of them falling down screaming after feeling their limbs being ripped off._

"_**I haven't felt like this in ages."**_ _she screamed in bliss. When she got done she looked behind her hearing a sound of confusion. She saw Naruto get up...' _

"**Good times... good times."**she smiled with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Sarutobi said with a small chuckle and a smile on his face. "I have a question though?"

"**I'm sure you have a lot of them, but please continue."** she smirked at him.

"Yeah, alright well first how did he get these wounds, the cuts are to fine for a low class sword like what citizens would be using? second, How come your so nice, you seemed like such a horrid monster during the attack on our village? third, For how long have you been in contact with Naruto?" He started thinking again "Yeah, that will do for now."

"**To answer your questions, his wounds were made by my claws so that if another one of the shinobi in the area saw him, instead of me, they would have the decency to bring him here where he would be safe. The reasons I attacked this village are reasons I will keep to my self, but I seemed so heartless only because I had an insatiable blood lust for reasons known only to me. I have never been in contact with Naruto I only said I was friends with him because I have protected him, which is far more then some of his 'friends' have done."**

"I see... so Naruto has no idea you exist. Well I think it would be best to keep it that way. About training him I will see what I can do, but I make no promises the council won't let me do anything to help him even though I wish I could." he sighed dejectedly.

"What's going on?" the blond who was now sitting up in bed asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, Naruto-san you're awake. Well I'm just having a small chat with..." he turned towards Kyuubi only to find himself looking at the fox-masked ANBU again.

"Arthamin." Kyuubi supplied for Sarutobi.

"Oh." was all Naruto said before passing out again. Kyuubi reverted back to her young self again.

"**Well if you have no further questions I will be heading back now."**

"No, nothing else right now."

"**Oh, by the way if Naruto-kun doesn't get some protection soon there will be more nights like this one. Well it seems someone else wants to talk to you, so goodbye Hokage-san." **Kyuubi then vanished with a small puff of red smoke.

The door opened and a kid that appeared to be 7 walked into the room. The boy had short spiky blue hair that seemed to shine in the light, his eyes were a darker shade of gray blue, he was about 4' 3" and wore a brown dress shirt with a black tie. Over the shirt he wore a black button-up jacket with a belt around his midsection, stitched into the left shoulder of the jacket was an image of a bear rearing up on its hind legs with its jaw open wide like it was roaring to the heavens surrounded by a feint midnight blue circle. He also had a very well made wooden saber hanging from the belt by a chain at his waist. He wore black pants that were a little to big for him. The bottom of the pants were tucked into a pair of black boots. (1) The boy looked at Sarutobi and started to stare at him.

Sarutobi ,being slightly unnerved by the blank stare the child was giving him, looked away saying, " I wish you would stop doing that Akuma-san it's quite disturbing."

Akuma started to laugh "Your no fun. Naruto-san usually tries to stare back at me when I do it to him, but of course I always win."

"Well, we all can't keep a straight face when staring at somebody."

"Yes, but you can try."

"Oh believe me I tried, but your powers are far to strong."Sarutobi said with a small chuckle.

Akuma quickly looked at the blond boy trying to see why Sarutobi had had such a worried look in his eyes when he had walked in "So whats wrong with Naruto-san, he doesn't look to banged up?"

"Well, he was attacked again apart from that I don't really know whats wrong with him." Sarutobi replied with a sigh.

"Oh, so I guess this means Naruto-san won't be able to play for awhile huh."

"No, he wont, but I'm sure there is someone else you can play with while he's here."

"Actually there isn't."

"Really. You seem like a person who would be able to get along well with others."

"Nope, everyone calls me demon lover and walks away from me without so much as another thought."

"WHAT! Who has been doing this? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sarutobi was angry now and he was going to make sure that these people paid the price for breaking his law.

"I don't know who any of them are, and I didn't see any reason to tell you."

"By saying those things to you they are violating a very important law that I have made. That is the reason you should have told me."

"Why that makes no sense, what does this law contain that makes it so bad?"

"It is something that has to do with the grown ups. It doesn't concern the children in this village."

"I think it does if your telling me about this law."

"Uh well... damn you. Always finding the damn loop holes. It is something that the children aren't supposed to learn about so I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

"Oh well, I guess there is nothing I can do about it now." Akuma sighed this topic was starting to bore him.

Naruto stirred in his sleep and started whining about something. Akuma and Sarutobi stopped talking and looked towards Naruto's bed. They tried to listen in closer but they could only hear small little bits and pieces of a conversation Naruto must be having in his mind. To Sarutobi it sounded like random spasms of words, but Akuma heard it for what it was. It was Naruto having a small chat with Kyuubi about some sort of deal '_I'm going to have to ask Kyuubi-sama about this deal and how it might affect me_'.

"Well now I wonder what he's dreaming about in their."Sarutobi said he then took another look at Naruto and turned to leave. '_I am so so sorry Minato I was hoping that they would listen to you but it seems that their anger is overcoming all of their judgment._' Sarutobi turned to leave the room, but then remembered something and turned back to the room.

_'Now what kind of deal ave you made with Kyuubi-sama.'_ Akuma walked over to the chair that was next to Naruto's bed and sat down.

"Oh yeah, Akuma-san how old are you?"

"9 why?"

"Just wondering." with that Sarutobi left the room leaving Naruto and Akuma alone in the room.

A red mist started to form at the end of the bed. The mist started forming into the shape of a young girl.

"Kyuubi-sama." Akuma said immediately getting up and saluting her, bringing his right hand up to his heart putting only his thumb, middle finger, and pinky out, and making a steep bow. Akuma has been a firm believer in the Greek gods ever since he had found a little book in a little shack out in the forest surrounding Konoha. The salute was to represent a trident, the symbol of Poseidon which was his favorite god next to Hades.

"**Now now Akuma-kun none of that. You know I hate it when you do things like that.**"

"But you deserve all respects that go with your position as, Queen of the Demons."

"**Yes, I do deserve it, but only from those I ask of it.**"

"Why do you not ask of it from me then?"

"**God damn it. Do we have to go over this every time I appear before you?**"

"Yes."

"**Fuck you... fine you can go ahead and grovel before me if it makes you feel better**." Kyuubi said hoping to end this argument.

"I win." Akuma replied with a little smile of victory, raising his hand in a peace sign. He was then smacked in the back of the head by Kyuubi.

Kyuubi looked at Akuma thoughtfully "**Akuma-kun whats your last name? Throughout my whole time of knowing you I never have herd you say your last name once**."

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know what it is. I lost my parents shortly after I was born either that or they didn't want me." Akuma looked down with a sad look on his face, but then his head shot back up with a smile on his face. "But now I have you and Naruto-san so I'm not alone anymore."

"**Oh well thats a good reason for not knowing your last name**." Kyuubi said sarcastically.

Naruto awoke and sat up in his bed. "Oh hi Kyu-chan." Naruto smirked at the reaction on Kyuubi's face.

"**What have I told you about calling me that**." Kyuubi started walking towards the bed fist raised.

Narutos face immediately turned to fear "Hey now you don't need to get physical about this, I'm an invalid see." He pointed to his body and saw that almost everyone of his wounds were healed "Shit." were the last words he spoke before Kyuubi's hand smashed into the back of his head knocking him unconscious and out of the bed. Naruto lay sprawled on the floor twitching, with a large bump on his head.

"**Now Akuma-kun I have a little mission for you.**" Kyuubi turned and started looking at Akuma.

"What is it Kyuubi-sama?" Akuma started getting excited, Kyuubi's missions were always fun and exciting.

"**I want you to go to the academy and purposely fail the exam until Naruto can get into the academy.**"

Akuma looked down dejectedly "Yes, Kyuubi-sama" He then picked Naruto up, put him on his bed and left the room.

'_**Well lets just hope Sarutobi can talk the damn counsel into letting Naruto into the academy.**_' Kyuubi walked over to Naruto, patted his head then deteriorated in cloud of red smoke and a small pop.

Akuma was walking through the halls of the hospital heading for the exit. "Shit." he screamed at no one. He had turned into another dead end. '_I don't remember the hospital being this hard to navigate before._' Akuma turned to walk out of the hallway, but when he turned around he was looking right at 4 big guys with chains and bats blocking his path.

"Well look what we got here, it's the demon's friend. How ironic the name of the demon's friend means demon." The first thug which seemed to be the leader walked towards Akuma.

Akuma's hand immediately went to his wooden saber, he pulled it out and brought it in front of him holding it in one hand and a kunai in the other. "How dare you call Naruto-san a demon." he growled and whipped the kunai at the leader. The leader barely moved in time so the kunai was lodged in his left arm instead of in his heart.

"Your gonna pay for that. Go boys!" The men behind the leader ran forward. One of them swung his chain at Akuma's head but Akuma ducked and rolled to the side barely dodging the chain but getting smacked in the stomach by a bat as he rolled. He tumbled a few yards but was able to stop himself from flying more by stabbing a kunai into the floor. He stood back up and charged sliding between the legs of the guy with the chain smashing his saber into the nuts of the guy. The man fell face first into the ground holding his crotch whimpering. Akuma stood up and whacked the guy in the back of the head knocking him out. Another chain wrapped around his foot pulling him to the ground, he looked and saw the chain was being held by the guy who had hit him in the stomach. Akuma rolled himself onto his legs using his momentum to jump from the roll into towards the guy. As he raised his saber another guy got a chain around his saber arm effectively disabling him.

"Hah caught are we." the leader taunted him and walked around so he could look Akuma in the face. "What do you think we should do with him boys?"

"Why don't we take him to out into the middle of nowhere and leave him there." The guy whose chain was holding Akuma's arm suggested.

"Hey now thats a good idea." The bandit took Akuma's saber and started throwing it up in the air.

"Hey that was a gift from Kyuubi-sama." Akuma growled in frustration trying to break loose of the chains. Then realized what he had said "Uh I mean... Damn It." he could have hit himself for his stupidity.

"So you know of the Kyuubi already damn that makes my job a little harder but still manageable. Well then this will make it even more realistic when I write a letter to your friends about how you found out Naruto was a demon and that you hated and despised him and never wanted to see him again.

Akuma looked horrified that someone would use him like that, "No you can't do that. You woul-"

"Shut up" The leader said smashing the saber on the back of Akuma's head."Alright boys you know what to do with him. Wait for me at the wagon." The leader then walked into a doctors office and asked for a piece of paper and pen. He then began to write the letter that would seal Naruto's fate.(2)

Naruto woke up a couple hours later and looked at his night stand for water, cuz man was he thirsty. He looked but didn't find any water instead he Akuma's saber with a letter attached to it. Naruto picked it up and began to read it...

_Dear Demon_

_I am happy to inform you that you shall never hear or see me ever again. I have learned that you are the Kyuubi that attacked our precious village so long ago. I am glad that I have learned this now instead of later because I was beginning to think of you as a good person. I thought it was weird that your shinobi friend had the exact same name as The Demon, and called herself Queen of the demons. The reason I didn't believe her was because every one has heard of Anko, god she is a nut case which is what I thought your friend was. Now I know that was actually the Kyuubi, hey tell Kyuubi she can have her saber back from me, because I never want to see it again._

_Your Ex. Friend Akuma_

Naruto starred blankly at the letter and read it 3 or 4 times hoping he was just seeing things but it said the same horrifying writing every time. Naruto's eyes began to water as he looked at the letter. He then started crying putting the letter on the table next to him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and sat there rocking back and forth sobbing his heart out.

Inside his mind in Kyuubi's cage the water level was slowly rising as pipes began to break. Kyuubi who was asleep at the time woke with a start when a pipe burst right above her head showering her in water.

'_**What the hell is this, why is my cage... wait no why is Naruto's mind flooding and falling apart.**_" She ran through the water, which was up to her thighs, over to a mirror that allowed her to see Naruto's memories. She quickly went through the newest memories and found what she was looking for. She couldn't believe what she saw. She growled in fury thinking about what Akuma had just done to Naruto-kun.

'_**I thought he was different than the villagers, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe Naruto is destined to be alone.**_' She looked at the still flooding room and decided she needed to calm him down. She felt that familiar weakness that was forming. She pushed her chakra at it and in a few seconds she had materialized in front of Naruto's bed. She quickly moved to Naruto's side and squeezed him against her chest. Naruto quickly latched onto her and continued to cry. They sat in that position for almost an hour before someone came towards the door. Kyuubi quickly apologized to Naruto for having to disappear, she then let go of him and deteriorated in a puff of red smoke with an annoying pop.

Sarutobi walked into the room only to be met with the sight of Naruto sitting on his bed hugging himself and crying. Sarutobi quickly looked around the room and saw Akuma's sword and a letter putting two and two together Sarutobi was across the room in a matter of seconds reading the letter. He read it twice and looked at Naruto with a sad face. He quickly sat down with Naruto and started rubbing his back, letting the boy cry into his shoulder. '_How could somebody do this to a child, Akuma was Naruto-san's best friend for the past 5 years. How could someone like that just abandon someone after so long._'

Kyuubi was back in her lake, because the room had flooded so much, laying on her bed crying a little after losing one of the only few people she thought cared about her and Naruto-kun.'_**I am going to kill Akuma if it is the last thing I do. I swear this upon every god in existence, except for those Greek gods Akuma kept talking about of course.**_'

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________****  
**_Shakranon: That was the prologue. Thanks for reading and please review other wise I might go insane.

Shakranon: Yeah you never know when we could just crack and go insane.

Shakranon: Hey, your me.

Shakranon: No, your me.

Shakranon: Oh God it's already started quick review.

Authors Notes

1. think the Nazi SS officers uniform with small modifications, because they look amazing.

2. None of the doctors or nurses did anything because everyone knew Akuma was friends with Naruto.


	2. Chapter 1

Shakranon: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, you have so far been able to keep other me at bay.

Shakranon: Yeah we really do thank you for the reviews

Shakranon: Fuck, anyway I will try to answer everyones questions, that is unless they are just plain stupid.

Disclaimer:Naruto be-blah, blah, blah. YOU CAN'T USE MY STUFF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.

Kyuubi123: Thanks a lot for the support, and since you don't like OCs I'm glad that you find my Akuma interesting. Thanks Again for reviewing.

P5yCHO: No he will not be trying to be an emo faggot like sausgay. Dark Naruto means, at least to me anyway, that Naruto will be a much colder, more calculating person rather than a Happy, Hyperactive, Dumb ass. I also fixed the letter, I had updated the letter in the chapter but forgot to reload the chapter.

Well anyway time for chapter 2 _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Beep * * Beep * * Be-* A blond boy turned over in bed and smashed his hand down on the annoying invention _'Why do I keep buying these things?_' Naruto got out of bed and walked into the shower. About 10 minutes later he was out and getting dressed in a Black t-shirt with a pure white skull that looked like it was crying blood from its eyes. He wore a pair of black cargo pants that mostly covered his black combat boots. Over the shirt and pants, he wore an open black trench coat with a picture depicting a giant fox biting the neck of a bear stitched into the back. He looked towards a glass box on the wall. Inside of it was Akuma's wooden sword because deep down in Naruto's heart, locked behind nine impenetrable gates, wished that letter to be a lie but something in his head just kept telling him that Akuma had abandoned him. '_Hey Kyuubi-chan are you awake yet._'

'_**Yes, Naruto-kun what do you want?**_' Kyuubi spoke to Naruto sounding like she had just woke up.

'_Todays the day I have to go to the academy right?_' Naruto sounded less than enthusiastic.

'_**Yes, and you don't sound to enthusiastic about it.**_'

'_Who would? Almost all those kids are kids who are trying to play ninja because they got nothing better to do. There might be some people in the class who might be able to make it as a shinobi, but I will bet 1,000 dollars(1) that half the class are only their because their parents want them to continue the family tradition or they're trying to impress someone and not because they want to be a shinobi._'

'_**I would never take you up on that bet even if I had money to pay you with, because your probably right. Alright well you don't have to be at the academy for another hour so go punch a rock or a tree or something. I am going back to sleep.**_' Kyuubi went to lie down on her bed while Naruto went to go train.

On his way to the forest he saw a boy in a green spandex suit, with fire in his eyes, and gigantic bushy eyebrows that looked like giant fuzzy caterpillars. The boy was busy kicking a log that was stuck in the ground. Naruto immediately staggered back when the boy tripped, fell, and immediately stood back up yelling "MY FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL NEVER BE DOUSED BY A LOWLY LOG." he then started kicking the log with even more vigor.

"THAT'S RIGHT LEE! NEVER GIVE UP, NEVER SURRENDER.(2) KEEP YOUR FLAMES BURNING AND YOU WILL NEVER LOSE." A man who wore the exact same outfit as lee jumped out of a tree. The scariest thing about him was that his eye brows were even bigger and bushier than Lee's.

"HAI, GAI-SENSEI." Lee turned towards Gai and saluted, him bringing his hand up to his forehead then bringing it down again. When Lee turned and kicked the log again there was a loud crack, then a loud yell of "FUCK!"

"LEE! HOW COULD YOU SPEAK SUCH UNYOUTHFUL AND FOUL LANGUAGE?"

"I'M SORRY GAI-SENSEI I DIDN'T MEAN TO. IT JUST KINDA SLIPT OUT."

Gai ran up to Lee and punched him in the face. Lee went rolling and landed against a tree. Gai walked over to Lee and stood in front of him smiling down on him. Lee looked up crying but smiling back at Gai.

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI" then out of nowhere a back drop of a sunset fell behind the two. Gai immediately kneeled down to Lee and took him into a bone shattering hug.

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI" Tears started streaming from Gai's eyes to.

After the display the two put on Naruto turned and just kinda wobbled away twitching hoping that he could forget everything he just saw. He walked into the forest and found a small waterfall that was pouring into the small lake that lay below. Naruto walked to the edge of the lake and stared into its dark blue depths. He watched a small fish swimming in the lake, he kneeled down in the water and stirred up the sand watching it settle back to the bottom. He waded out into the water until it was up to his knees and stood feeling the current of the water from the waterfall. A fish swam around his legs investigating what was invading its water.

"This is so much more peaceful than the damn village." '_Maybe I should build a house out here since its so nice, and I will be out of the way of the villagers. Yes, this sounds like a good plan. Kyuubi-chan what do you think?_'

'_**I like it out here, I think that it's a good plan.**_' Kyuubi yawned and looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall in her cell. '_**Naruto-kun its time for you to get to the academy.**_'

'_Alright, so how do you think the house should look?_' Naruto turned and waded back out of the water heading towards the academy. He started talking to Kyuubi about design plans for the house on the way their.

When Naruto got to the academy most of the seats had been taken, so he decided to take the closest seat and went and sat in the back by an open window. He quickly scanned the room and he already hated some people namely, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and a few others. Iruka walked into the classroom and looked around. '_Wow, almost everyone here looks like they would be horrible shinobi._' "Alright class today were going to start with introductions starting from the back and working our way down. So you by the window go." Naruto continued to stare out the window not paying attention to the class. Iruka getting very angry picked up a chalkboard eraser and threw it at Naruto, not hard but just hard enough to get his attention.

Naruto effortlessly batted it away as it came close to his head, he turned his head to look at Iruka, and simply said "Huh?"

"Introduce yourself you know, name, likes, dislikes, goals, that kind of stuff."

"Alright, My name is Uzamaki Naruto, I like peace and quiet and my friend, and I hate just about everything. I completely despise Akuma, people who take the easy way out, and emo faggots." He turned to look at Sauske. "My only goals are to protect my friends and to kill Akuma, but I'm not gonna make this into an obsession. I think that is all that was required."

'_So I have the kyuubi vessel as my student, I wonder what kind of student he will be. Although by the way he was ignoring the class earlier he might not be a good student.' "_Alright next." Iruka pointed to the kid next to Naruto

Naruto zoned out most of the kids but some he listened to.

"My name is Nara Shikimaru, I like sleeping and making strategies when I'm not feeling to lazy, I don't care enough to hate. I'm also to lazy to want to do much so I have no goals." He took his seat and put his head down again.

"My name is Aburame Shino, I like my bugs, I hate noisy people, and my goal is to protect as many bugs as I can." as if to emphasize his point he bent down and picked up a spider that he had almost stepped on. He took his seat and started playing with the arachnid.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like, well the person I like is" she looked towards Sasuke "I hate fat people, and annoying idiots. My goal is to well " she looked towards Sasuke again and squealed.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba, I like My dog Akumaru" Akumaru yipped " I hate animal abusers, my goal is to take over as clan head."

My name is Akimichi Chouji, my likes are food, I hate people who don't understand that fat people have feelings too, my goal is to eat all the best foods in the world and become a shinobi chef.

"M- My n- name is Hyuuga Hinata, um- I ha- have no di- dislikes or g- goals" Hinata started blushing madly as she sat down

Naruto turned and looked at her '_ I didn't notice her before, well she looks cute if only there were someway to get rid of that damnable stutter._'

"My name is Yamanaka Ino, I like Sasuke-kun, I hate big foreheads, and my goal is to find the perfect guy." Ino looked around to see if their was anyone in the room who might be good boyfriend material. While Ino was looking she saw Naruto. Her eyes lingered on Naruto for a few seconds then she turned away shaking her head.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I love power, I hate everything, and my goal, well really it's an ambition, is to kill my brother Uchiha Itachi and revive my clan."

'_I also have an avenger, who happens to be the last remaining Uchiha in the village._' Iruka was thinking

'_Uchiha Itachi, I remember him from somewhere._' Naruto thought about for a bit then he remembered '_Oh Yeah he helped during one of the villagers attacks._'

-Flashback-

There was a group of villagers that were surrounding Naruto ,who was around 3 years of age at the time. The boy was in the middle of the villagers crying while a big man with a knotted rope whipped him. All of the villagers were standing there yelling insults at the boy, some were throwing whatever they could get there hands on at the boy. The big man started to hand the rope to another person so they could get some bit of vengeance. As another man reached out to take the rope the big guy's arm suddenly flew away hitting the ground with a dull thump, rolling for a little bit, it came to a stop a couple of feet in front of Naruto. It was at that moment that everyone saw the two new figures standing next to Naruto.

"Hi I'm Akuma me and my friend Itachi are here to help you." Akuma gave a big smile to Naruto. Naruto looked back with a shocked look on his face.

Itachi started to speak louder than everyone there"Would some one explain why it is alright to whip a child?" Itachi pointed his finger at a random villager "You answer my question."

The villager started fidgeting nervously under Itachi's unwavering gaze and looked like he was about to bolt "Uh well you see it's because he's the kyuubi and as everyone knows it killed a lot of our loved ones and did much damage to our village." The guy looked a little more confident, and getting a few nods from some of the villagers. He continued "So because of what it did we are going to exact the punishment that should have been given to it along time ago." The villager finished speaking smiling at himself for his excellent explanation. Most of the villagers shouted their agreement to his statement.

"I see." Itachi turned and kneeled down so he could look at Naruto. "That's funny because to me he looks like a small child with a huge burden." Itachi stood back up and fixed a glance at the villager who had spoken "and you my friend have just broken the thirds law you are to be put to death. Everyone else here you are all under the Death Penalty for holding an unlawful gathering and for attempted murder of a child." Itachi narrowed his eyes at everyone around him and unleashed a huge amount of killing intent. He pointed towards the villager who had spoke "Your first."

With that he was behind the guy sheathing his katana in the man's body. He then looked to his left made some hand seals and calmly said "**Fire Release: ****Great Fireball Technique****" **A large fireball formed in front of Itachi burning about half the people in the crowd turning them into unrecognizable charred corpses. He charged into a small group of people that had been trying to run away and cut every ones legs out from underneath them, so he could come back and finish them off later, if they didn't die of blood losss first. He looked up and saw someone trying to escape across the rooftop. He quickly jumped up onto a roof and stabbed his katana into the back of a fleeing shinobi. He jumped onto the middle of another group of people knocking down the ones he landed on. He did more hand seals while sucking in air he quickly said "**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**" he then blew out a blast of wind which easily mutilated the unlucky villagers who were in it's path. He turned to last few people who were still and alive and cut their heads off. When he finished cleaning his blade on the clothes of the villagers he walked over to Naruto and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" After all the devastation and bloodshed that had been brought about by Itachi, he seemed to not be affected in the least. Naruto nodded and hugged Itachi, he had a small smile on his face. When Naruto let go Itachi stood up and walked over to the villagers again taking any money that was still use able and handed it to Naruto. "Here you go, I know you don't have a lot of money so take this as an apology from the unlucky villagers who had been ." with that Naruto, Akuma, and Itachi walked away from the gruesome scene.

-End of Flashback-

A few more kids went than Iruka said they were going to study the history of Konoha. Naruto zoned out again and began to talk to kyuubi about the house again. '_So kyuubi we agreed upon a two story house with a dock coming off the back porch into the lake. Attached to the dock we had a small boat house, that's it so far right._'

_**'Yeah, I think we should put a small Dojo next to the house, maybe put a small blacksmith building coming off the side of the house next to the lake in case of an out of control fire you can quickly use a water technique, we should also dig a path so the lake flows in a river around the house, and we can put little bridges across it.'**_

_'Yeah that sounds good maybe we could dig another area to form a hot spring of our own, but we should probably be thinking about the main house rather than the extras. The first floor should have a living room a front hallway two bathrooms a dining room and a kitchen with a guest bedroom. The basement we could use as a storage place for things like money and scrolls that I might write. The 2__nd__ floor should have the master bedroom, three guests bedrooms, and one bathroom._'

_**'That sounds like a good idea, as for decorations we'll have to wait for the house to get done, but I want one of those bamboo water thingys.**_(3) _**Umm I think you are wanted by Iruka.**_'

Naruto brought his head up and moved it quickly to the left to dodge the piece of wildly flying chalk. "What do you want, I was thinking of how to set up my house."

"I asked you a question if you had been paying attention. Well the question was When did the first Hokage die and who did his leadership get handed to?" Iruka was staring at Naruto, who was just sitting there again, waiting for an answer.

"Well I know the Shodaime Hokage gave his rank to the Nidaime Hokage, I don't know when the Shodaime died or what their names were because I don't care about our history. It is History it happened forever ago. I don't need to know when Shodaime died in order to know how to decapitate someone or know where someones vital points are."(4)and to emphasize his point Naruto took out a kunai and quickly sped across the room towards Iruka. Iruka barely had time to reach for his own kunai before Naruto had his against the neck of Iruka. "You see if you were an enemy shinobi you would be dead and I don't really know much about Konoha's history." Naruto took his kunai from Iruka's neck and walked back to his seat.

'_What just happened, he was in his seat and the next thing I know hes got a kunai against my neck._' were Iruka's thoughts after the events. However the thoughts of the rest of the class were something like '_So fast._', '_What just happened._', and '_I need that power._'

* RING * * RING * Iruka sighed "Class Dismissed" he still couldn't believe that he was essentially killed by one of his own students.

Naruto jumped out the window that way he could go look for a job quicker, so he would have the ability to pay for the house he wanted to build. '_Now to talk to the Hokage about obtaining that land._' Naruto walked towards the Hokage tower.

When Naruto got to the tower he was greeted with a rude stare from the secretary. The secretary turned back to his work and ignored Naruto. Naruto walked up to the counter pulled the papers the man was working on causing a big streak of pen to appear on the papers, Naruto then threw them away. "Now that I have your attention I'd like to see the Hokage."

"Go away Demon Brat."

"I believe you just broke the Thirds Law."

"You have no proof."

"Yes he does." Sarutobi walked down the stairs.

"Hokage-sama I didn't break your law. He is going to lie to have me killed just because I was rude to him when he entered."

"I never said you did break my law and Naruto-san hasn't said anything either. I just knew you did something because you said you have no proof. You just admitted to what you did by telling me what you did not do."

The secretary started sputtering "What! thats not fair." He finally managed to say.

"Life's not fair. You have been sentenced to death for breaking my law." With that said Sarutobi pulled out a kunai and jumped on the secretary plunging the kunai through his heart. Sarutobi stood up and turned towards Naruto while wiping the kunai off on the dead body and putting it away. "Well Naruto-san what was it you wanted?"

"Well due to certain events can I have his job as your secretary?"

"Now why would you want to be my secretary, and how would you be able to do the job if your only ten?"

"Well as you know I am in contact with Kyuubi-chan so she can help me with any words I don't know. You can trust in my secrecy because I hate this village. I want the job because I was planning on buying a plot of land outside of Konoha so that the villagers wouldn't be able to do anything to me, and I will be able to be out in the peace of the forest. Does that answer your questions."

"Well as much as I would like to say yes to the job I can't your to young. The land however I can help you with. Depending on the price I will buy the land for you and you can live their until you pay me back then the land will be yours. Would you mind showing me the land?"

"Sure, follow me." with that Naruto turned and left the building with the Hokage following him. They reached the lake after about 15 minutes of walking.

"Damn I can see why you want this land well this land has not been put on the market by any realtors so I get to set the price, and I decree it to be free. Just mark out how much land you want and I will use a technique that will mark it as yours."

"Thank you very much Sarutobi-san." Naruto quickly ran to 4 spots about 100 yards from the lake in each of the 4 cardinal directions creating a square with the lake in the center of it."That should do it. Thanks again Sarutobi-san"

"Alright we will just have to go back to the tower and draw up the deed for the land, which after you sign it will make it yours." The pair walked back to the tower to write the deed.

They got to the Hokage's office and sat down at the desk, the Hokage pulled a sheet of paper out of his desk and started writing out the deed. Naruto sat there and watched the Hokage write. When Sarutobi finished he raised it up and looked it over carefully "Yes it is done, alright Naruto you need to sign here." He pointed at the paper and Naruto picked up the pen and signed his name. "You also need to sign here" he pointed again and Naruto signed. Sarutobi nodded and looked it over. "This land now belongs to you. Use it and get away from these villagers."

Naruto nodded "Thank you, now I've just got to build the house and I will be able to live away from these stupid fools. Well I better get to work I'll see you later."

"Good Bye Naruto." '_I am sorry Minato-san, I couldn't protect your son but I will honor your wish till he is 13 no matter how much I hate it._'

As Naruto was walking out of the Hokage tower he accidentally bumped into somebody. He looked up towards the man and saw that he was Suna Jounin, he was holding a scroll rather protectively. "Sorry." Naruto muttered and walked away. Naruto walked to his apartment and looked around for something he could make into a temporary roof while he was building his house. He walked over to his dinner table "This will work perfectly." Naruto picked up the table tied a few sheets, blankets, food, and pillows to the bottom of it and carried it to the site of his new home. He set the table down and put a big sheet over the top of it. He tied it to a few a sticks he had driven into the ground, to create a makeshift tent. Naruto walked over to the woods and began picking up small sticks and stacking them into a pile. When he thought he had enough he started carrying them back to his building site and put the sticks down '_I'll lay the house out tomorrow._' He decided since he didn't have any classes tomorrow.

Naruto woke with a start, he was sweating and breathing heavily. He thought about the nightmare he had just had.'_Naruto was walking with what looked like 4 things but couldn't distinguish who or what they were. They walked into a clearing in the forest and heard the laughter of what could only be called something demonic. A mask hovered in some trees only visible because it glowed an eerie light. To Naruto's right the little bushes and the trees shook he could also hear something coming his way. He watched as one of the things next to him ducked and said something incoherent and the other things crouched down to. Then a giant bear had burst through the brush and bit Naruto's arm off. Naruto was paralyzed he couldn't speak or move, he could only sit there and watch as the bear came at him for the finishing blow._' That was when he had woken up.

He decided that since he was awake, and the sun was beginning to shine he would get up and prepare for the day ahead of him. He walked to the lake and bathed himself feeling the cold water on his body knocked the last of the morning fuzz from his brain. He got dressed and ate some of the food he had packed with the blankets. He picked up some of the sticks he had gathered and walked to an area near the lake and set to marking out every line of the outside walls of the house, using the mental blueprints that Kyuubi had created for him.

When he had finished laying out all the sticks so that he had a ruff outline of his house on the ground he went back to his apartment to grab a few shovels.(5) As he walked back to his land a villager decide to try and attack him Naruto jumped out of the way of the villager. Naruto grabbed one of the shovels and looked at the villager then simply smashed the shovel in the guy's face. The rest of Naruto's walk home was uneventful. He came up to his digging spot and with the first shovel full of dirt began to dig his basement. '_Hey Kyuubi-chan is it possible for you to help me dig this hole, because once I figure out a way to get you out of that seal you'll be living here to._'

_**'I could but isn't it the mans job to do all the hard work around the house.'**_

'_Oh so your gonna act like a maid doing all the household chores like washing clothes, doing the dishes, cleaning floors, and other jobs like that?'_

_**'Of course not that's what your for.'**_

_'Well then I guess your never leaving the seal.'_

_**'Why do you have to wave that above my head like that, fine I'll help you dig.'**_ Kyuubi materialized in front of Naruto. Naruto simply nodded to her and handed her a shovel.

"Alright now lets get to work." Naruto started digging again, while Kyuubi walked to the other side and stared at the ground. While Naruto was busy digging another presence stalked their location, it was a young girl. She had dark blue hair, and had lavender eyes. She wore a a tan jacket over her black t-shirt. She wore a pair of black pants that came down to her mid shins, she also wore a pair of standard blue shinobi sandals. Hinata watched Naruto start digging, she also saw Kyuubi appear from Naruto and decided that this turn of events was more interesting than Naruto. While Hinata was watching she lost her balance on the tree and fell.

"Shit." she curled herself into a ball and hit the ground. '_Damn that hurt._' Kyuubi and Naruto looked over at the girl who had just fallen out of the tree.

"Hey Kyuubi-chan, you think she needs help?" '_Is that the stuttering girl from class, what was her name Hyga hita, no, Huyga Hina, no, oh yeah Hyuuga Hinata, What is she doing out here._' Naruto walked over to the Hyuuga and helped her up. "Your Hyuuga Hinata right?"

"H- Hai, I- I'm sorry for i- interrupting you." Hinata quickly looked down blushing.

"No thats fine this isn't that important. So your from the Hyuuga clan, does that mean you are actually strong, despite your appearance.

"No" She continued to look down only now she had a quite obvious look of sadness no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"Really, hmm that is strange. Well I have to go dig my house so I'll see you later."

"O- Okay" Hinata quickly said. Naruto turned and walked back to the marked out foundation. He picked up his shovel and started digging again. Kyuubi watched the Hyuuga turn and walk back into the forest.

"**Do you think it might be possible to get her to learn from me? I could help her lose that stutter and help her get stronger.**" Kyuubi turned to look at Naruto who was digging but looked like his body was on autopilot while his mind was busy doing other things. She sighed and stared at the ground again.

'_Damn she really is cute, but damn that stutter to hell. Until I can get her to trust me I don't think I can help her git rid of that stutter, I just hope to kami-sama that she isn't like that damn Akuma._' Naruto went back to digging then in a sudden burst of intelligence "Fuck I am Stupid."

"**Oh why do you say that Naruto.**" Kyuubi smirked '_**I think he finally got it.**_'

"Kyuubi-chan do know some sort of earth technique that can dig this for us?" Naruto smashed his head into the shovel.'_Why didn't I think of that in the first place._'

"**Yes Naruto-kun I do happen to know an earth technique that can help us dig this hole.**"

"Can you use it please."

"**Fine" **Kyuubi quickly did some hand seals and called out** "Earth**** Release: Crushing Rock Technique*****"**(6) She put her hands out and started moving her hands which was pulling dirt out of the hole and started compacting it into a rock above her head. After about 3 or 4 minutes of watching her do this she finally had the basement sculpted and formed. The dirt above her head was compacted into a rock about the size of a small horse which she threw to the side, where it hit the ground and sat there.******"Well there you go your basement is dug."**Naruto walked around the pit she had formed and studied it for any flaws that he could see.

"It looks perfect to me, now we just got to get Sarutobi-san to help us get a contractor and build the actual house. Alright well your going have to go back inside now because I know you hate the villagers and I gotta go buy tarp to put over the foundation so water won't damage it when it rains." Naruto turned and walked away as Kyuubi sighed and popped out of existence.

When Naruto got to the town there was a commotion outside a pub near the hardware store and there was a massive crowd there. Through the many bodies that were around the area Naruto couldn't see much but he did see was an Iwa shinobi having a good old fashioned brawl with a man who looked to be in his forties. '_I wonder if he got in fight with the bar owner, he does look kinda young to be drinking._' something about the Iwa shinobi seemed to make Naruto think he remembered him from somewhere. Naruto just shrugged it off as paranoia since there was nothing he could really make out with all the people there. Naruto quickly went inside and bought a few tarp rolls. He paid the man at the register who was , lucky for Naruto, one of the people who were indifferent towards him. Naruto walked back out of the store and saw that everyone had left the pub. '_It seems the fight is over._' Naruto sighed and walked back towards his new home tarp in hand.

When he got home he brought Kyuubi out again and they set the tarp up over the hole they had dug, protecting it against all rainstorms. '_Well let's just hope we can get this house built, it would royaly suck if we couldn't._' with those thoughts on his mind Naruto went to go plan how they were going to build the house since most of the people in the village hate him and probably wont help them.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1. I don't know Japanese currency so I'm just going to use dollars

2. If you don't know where 'Never give up, Never surrender' is from go watch galaxy quest. Its a funny movie that makes fun of star trek.

3. It's those things that have the water pumped to the top to fill the first bamboo cup with water, then the cup tips and the water pours down to a bamboo stick into another bamboo cup and on and on until it finally goes back to the bottom and starts over. I have always loved them.

4.I never understood the point of things like that. I personally want to be a programmer, do I need to know how the Americans were losing for most of the revolutionary war, or that Homer wrote the Odyssey and the Iliad.

5. Because everyone has shovels in their apartment... right?

6. Anything followed by a * is something created by me. Also if you don't understand the technique what it does is take any earth substance that the user wants and compacts it into a rock. Depending on how much chakra you have depends on how much control you have over the size of the rock and how compressed it is.

Shakranon: well thanks to those that reviewed, and make sure those of you that haven't do.

Shakranon: Yeah, cause I think that hes getting pissed at me.

Shakranon: * Twitch * Leave now.

Shakranon: And how in the hell do you propose I do that. We live in fucking nothingness there is no where to go.

Shakranon: Find a way before I go and find a way to destroy you.

Shakranon: Make sure you review. I got to go now. RUN AWAY!

Shakranon:* Holding giant hammer and chasing after him * Come back here NOW!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Shakranon: I NEED REVIEWS. IF I GOT MORE REVIEWS I WOULD BE MORE COMPELLED TO WRITE FASTER. And sorry about the horribly long update, I've been kinda brain dead for the past few weeks and I procrastinate... A LOT.

Shakranon: Here we go with a another disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Naruto, I DO HOWEVER OWN AKUMA AND ALL JUTSU I CREATE.

Reviews: Not much to answer. You people need to review more.

Thank you kyuubi123 for the support.

P5yCH0 its hard to interpret what your saying so I can't really reply to it, are you even from America.

This chapter takes place a couple months later. Now on with the story.

A pale eyed girl was walking along a well-trodden path lined on one side by small trees with low hanging branches. She heading towards the Hyuuga compound. There were people who came by along the path but none of them gave so much as a second thought to the girl as she walked down the path. She arrived outside the compound gates a few minutes later, she pushed open the gates and was greeted by the guard with an unenthusiastic hello and what could only be described as a forced smile. She entered the main building of the compound, she was greeted by Hyuuga Neji who bade her follow quickly. She followed the boy wondering why she was suddenly wanted. Neji led her to the training arena in the back of the compound. Their was a chair overlooking the arena that sat about 2 feet off the ground with steps leading to it that way you would have to look up at who sat there, in it sat Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Hinata you are to demonstrate your abilities, that you should be training on, to me. I need to gauge your strength for some business that I must attend to. Your opponent is to be Hannabi, you have 5 minutes to prepare." Hiashi had a very serious look on his face and was giving death glares that promised some sort of punishment if he was not pleased.

"H- Hai, father I w- will do as you say." Hinata bowed before him and stood up straight again turning to the room that was for her to prepare herself in. From the other side of the arena Hannabi stepped out of a room very much like Hinata's, she wore a skin tight black jumpsuit and had short black hair. She walked out into the arena and bowed to Hiashi. She stood up straight again and faced towards the room waiting for Hinata.

After the 5 minutes were up Hinata slowly walked out of the room and headed for the middle of the arena to stand before Hannabi. Hinata bowed to Hiashi and turned back to Hannabi. Hinata and Hannabi bowed to each other, when they stood up they both dropped down into their family battle stance, The Jyuuken.

"Begin" Hiashi called out. Hannabi immediately went in using her right hand to make a thrust to the abdomen which Hinata was only able to get her body out of the way but still got hit in the leg as she dogged. After the hit Hinata's leg became just about useless. Hannabi followed up her attack with a spin hitting Hinata in the arm, the blow completely disabling Hinata's left side. Hinata tried to charge forward but was to slow and Hannabi easily got out of the way and counter attacked hitting Hinata in the back. Hinata dropped to the ground coughing, she tried to stand back up, but Hannabi was sitting on her with a kunai at her neck. Hiashi stood up, "Fight over, Winner Hannabi."

Hannabi got up and walked back towards to the house and disappeared through the doorway. Hinata looked over at Hiashi who looked back at her shaking his head. He got up and also walked into the house. Hinata was now alone in the middle of the arena, just about paralyzed. There was a stirring in the trees next to the arena. Hinata looked up at them wondering just what could be moving the tree like that. The trees moved again only this time a figure jumped from the trees.

"Hey Hinata, how you feeling?" A young boy landed on the ground his blond hair going everywhere.

"N- Naruto-kun!" Hinata was surprised and embarrassed, because she never thought Naruto would visit her and that if he did she would not be in the mess she currently was in.

"Yeah, I saw it all, that is actually why I came to talk to you. I have a friend who would like to train you. She sees a lot of potential in you that is being wasted with this family. Your only problem is your just to scared to try anything, probably for fear of failing. Given the battle that I just witnessed you could use the help, and I can also see why you are the way you are. Your father is very supportive, isn't he." Naruto looked at her and smiled at the faces Hinata was making when he told her this.

Hinata couldn't believe it someone was offering to help with her training, and not only that but this person might actually be nice to her unlike her current trainers and father. She looked at Naruto "W- Will they really t- train me?"

"Yes, if you want I can take you too her right now." Naruto waited patiently for her answer.

Hinata started thinking about not sure what to do.'_On one hand I get to train and become powerful enough to finally be let off my fathers leash, but I'm disabled right now the only way to get there would be for Naruto to carry me._' Hinata sat there thinking about it for awhile then came to a decision"Yes, but I can't m- move so y- your going to h- have to carry me." Hinata started to blush. Naruto looked down at her.

"Okay." He quickly picked her up and jumped into the trees. He then started jumping through the branches as fast as he could go, heading for his house. He got to the edge of a large clearing and stopped. He could smell something but couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Hinata do you smell something?"

Hinata was puzzled by the sudden question, "N-No, I don't."

Naruto had a serous look on his face. Then the smell came to him, it was the smell of burning flesh. "Hinata I'm going to put you down for a little bit. I smell burning flesh and I need to investigate." Hinata nodded, and Naruto set her down against a tree and jumped away towards the smell. He bounded through the trees into another clearing and saw a man laying in the middle of it. It was quite obvious that he was dead. His body was still burning slowly the only parts that were still recognizable were the face and the upper half of his torso, other than that he was just a pile of ashes. From what could be recognized of the body he looked like your average cliché thug. The face looked familiar to Naruto but he couldn't remember from where.

"Hello, is anybody here?" he called out not expecting any answer. Then he remembered where he had seen the face. It was this morning, an Iwa nin had been in a fight with someone. This was the guy the Iwa nin had fought(1). Naruto quickly scanned the surroundings for anything that could be a trap or some sort of trail. There were some broken branches and crushed bushes heading towards Konoha but apart from that there wasn't much else that was interesting.

"No use in just standing around." Naruto turned and headed back to Hinata, but was stopped by a noise coming from behind him. Naruto turned quickly only to see a flash of steel coming towards him. He jumped back but the blade still got him. A large gash appeared on his right arm, Naruto quickly looked at the wound seeing it wasn't to serious and that it would heal in about a minute. He looked up again to find his opponent but he couldn't find him. He checked left, right, up but he didn't have chance to do anything else.

"BOO!" The attacker yelled and brought his saber down on Naruto. Naruto again had to jump away barely avoiding any serious damage. Naruto quickly turned around kunai in hand again searching for his assailant. Not seeing him Naruto quickly turned around thinking he was gonna do another back attack.

Then a voice called out "**Kiri Gakure no jutsu**" as soon as the words fell from his mouth a small mist started to roll into the clearing. The mist got denser and denser until Naruto couldn't see his own hand more than an inch away from his face.

'_Shit, if this is how hes gonna fight I might be in trouble. Kyu-chan I think I might need your help._'

'_**Hmm... what's going on?**_'

'_I kinda got in a fight with a kiri shinobi and hes a lot more powerful than I thought he was._' kyuubi did a quick scan of his memories.

'_**Shit... you are outclassed, damn I need to step up your training. If you want this over just let me out.**_'

'_I don't want to destroy the guy, I want to know who he is and why he's attacking me. I will let you out though so you can stretch your legs._'

A small pop could be heard from in the mist. The assailant who was sitting in a tree watched the mist for any disturbance that would show where his prey was. The mit swirled around a lot showing where the location of something appearing. The noise however confused him, a pop could mean all kinds of techniques, be it a bunshin or otherwise, and any of them would be bad since they could potentially lead him into a trap.

"**Thank you for letting me out. Now go find your new friend while I stretch a little.**" Kyuubi looked towards where she could feel Naruto's chakra coming from.

"Hai, hurry up though this guy is pissing me off." Naruto ran off in a direction trying to get out of the mist by running in a straight line, but quickly stopped running after slamming into a tree for the 5th time. Naruto looked towards the top of the mist and yelled "COME AND GET ME, YOU PUSSY."

Naruto's words triggered an immediate reaction from the boy in the tree. "YOU LITTLE SHIT. I'M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU." The boy jumped out of the tree aimed at the spot where he had heard Naruto's voice.

"And now the fun begins." Naruto was a little surprised since this was the first time he had heard the boy speak clearly, but the fact was that voice sounded familiar to him but yet not familiar at all. He didn't have time to dwell on the subject though, because he herd the branch that the assailant had launched off of snap from the pressure. Naruto not expecting such an immediate reaction quickly prepared for the impending assault from the boy.

Naruto stood in the clearing hoping for the teen to do something that would allow his plan to work. Naruto didn't have to wait any longer though, and to top if off it was exactly what he had wanted to happen. Naruto could feel the blade pass through his arm, but before the other teen had the time to withdraw the blade Naruto had grabbed on to the hilt of the sword not letting the teen take the blade from its current position.

There was a sudden very strong gust of wind and all the mist started to blow away. When the mist was gone you could see kyuubi on the other side of the clearing still blowing out air. She closed her mouth and the wind stopped blowing. "**There you are. Oh Naru-kun did you really get hurt like that already.**"

"No, this was part of my strategy to negate his speed. If he can't get away from me then I can beat the shit out of him all I want."

"**Naru-kun you might want to let him go.**"

"Why?"

"**because he is sealing and whispering something.**"

"Shit." Naruto turned back to the the other teen, but he realized it was to late to do anything. Naruto caught a few of the words he had spoken before he had finished the Technique, and they had confused him because they weren't part of any technique he had ever heard of. The words he had heard were '_... demons give me thy power and unleash the cat of hell upon my foes, Pounce Edena._' Then an explosion had gone off and Naruto was sent flying back wards where he hit a tree and slumped to the ground.

"Damn that hurt, what the hell was that." Naruto looked up at his assailant and saw a big cat, that was made of blue flames sitting next to the other teen.

"**I'll take over from here Naru-kun he is obviously out of your class right now.**" Kyuubi walked towards the new found summoner.

The teen looked at Kyuubi, "My fight is not with you ma'am." The teen made a steep bow. "So if your taking over for this boy then I'm sorry to displease but I will be taking my leave of you." He straightened him self then turned and walked away.

"That was odd." Naruto watched the teen disappear into the trees. "I think we should get back to Hinata she is probably worried about me."

"**Your probably right, but now I want to know how he has the ancient form of summoning. The summoning you shinobi use is just a bastardized version of what you just saw, highly inefficient due to the weakness of the summons and very exhausting when used over long periods of time.**"

(Back with Hinata)

Hinata watched the sky wondering how long she had been sitting here. She watched the birds fly across the sky. If only she were free like them, If only she could finally spread her wings and fly away from her father and the clan. Then she would be free and could be like the birds. She heard some small chatter to her right and quickly looked towards it. She saw Naruto coming back to the clearing she was in only now he was with a very beautiful woman. Hinata stood up and waited for them to approach.

'_Kyu-chan what should we call you when Hinatas_ _around, so that she doesn't figure out who you are?'_

_'__**I think we should call me Achlys, it's what I would call my self when I was in my human form.**_'

'_That sounds good, what language does it come from, it's a very odd name?_'

'_**It's greek, which is a very old language that has been forgotten by the current populace.**_'

_**'**__Theres Hinata, ready to meet your new student._'

'_**This is gonna be fun.**_'

Kyuubi walked up to Hinata, "**So your Hinata, right?**" Hinata nodded. "**What was that speak up.**"

"Hai."(2) Hinata squeaked.

"**Good, I'm going to be your new sensei. You can call me, Achlys.**" Kyuubi smirked at the girl before her, "**Don't worry about your confidence problem, I'm going to find a way to destroy it.**"

Hinata nodded, and looked back into the sky '_Maybe I will be able to fly like you, much sooner than I thought._'

"Alright, than lets go." Naruto turned to leave and the two women followed him. They walked to the house in silence. They just listened to the sound of the forest while they walked, Hinata because she liked the noise of the birds and beasts in the forest. Naruto and Kyuubi were listening for another attack by their mystery assailant.

They arrived at the clearing where the house was. The house wasn't finished but it was getting there. The first floor was done and the workers that Sarutobi had hired were working fast on the second floor. They had all the house sidings up and were working on the roof which was almost done. There were bundles of lumber that were stacked next to the house covered by tarps.

"Well Hinata welcome to our humble abode. As you can see it's still under construction, they just have to finish the roof and then the walls inside. Right now it's only a shell, they say it should be done within the next two months at most."He points over to well worn and very destroyed circle of ground, "That is were Achlys and I have been practicing, and were you will do your practices while under Achlys' tutelage. Now, I will let you get started on whatever it is Achlys wants you start on, and go help the workers."

"**First, I need to gauge your abilities to see were I should start you on my training plan.**"Achlys walked into the middle of the training circle. "**Now I want you to come at me with the intent to kill. Ready, GO!**" Hinata ran forward with her byakugan activated, she was going to try to get a quick knock out blow, as she approached her target she brought her arm back and sent it forward aiming for an area near the heart that would slow the blood flow, weakening the target but not killing them. However, Achlys easily dodged around it and sent her hand into Hinata's stomach.

Hinata was sent flying back about ten feet then rolled about another 5 before coming to a stop. Achlys walked towards Hinata as she was getting back up. Hinata turned to face Achlys, she charged forward again, this time she was going to try for a blow to Achlys' legs to stop her movement. As Hinata came up on Achlys she crouched low to the ground, as she went down she gathered chakra in her feet, she made sure she was aimed at Achlys' legs, and released the chakra in her feet causing her to be launched towards Achyls. As Hinata thought she was gonna make contact, Achlys pulled her leg back and punted Hinata away like a football.

Hinata hit the ground in a jumbled heap. She stood back up shakily, she was breathing hard. She looked at Achlys, she hadn't even broken a sweat.

"**That's enough, I can see your at your limit. I hate to say it but that was amateur at best.**

**-In a dark room-**

A Shadowy figure sat in a black throne like chair. A young man was standing before him looking at the man in the chair. The youth looked like he was trying to decide something. The man in the chair stood '_He looks like he could use another session._' The man quickly did some hand seals and a small laser hit the youth in the forehead, "Did you complete your mission?" The mans voice came out slightly raspy. The youth had a blank look come across his face then all of a sudden he sprang to life and was immediately on his knees bowing his head towards the man.

"No, my mission was not a success. I was able to fight the kyuubi vessel but I was not able to bring him here. My failure was due to my lack of ability to stop him from bringing out the kyuubi and for my failure I offer you my life." The youth pulled a small knife from his boot and brought it up to his neck.

"The kyuubi being released was not your fault, and as you are still valuable to me, you will not kill yourself at this moment."

"Thank you my lord." The youth looked up to his master. "What would you wish of me now?"

"Leave me for now, I will call you when I have use for your talents." The youth stood and bowed. He turned and left the room. The man slowly sat down grunting and feeling the pain in his joints from being so old.

-Back at the house of Naruto-

It had just started turning to night when kyuubi had finished with Hinata for the day. "Achlys-sama my father is probably going to start worrying about me, so I should head home. Say bye to Naruto for me."

"**I will send Naruto for you when it is time to train again**." Achlys looked at Hinata '_**I really worked her hard today, she is probably not going to be moving in the morning.**_' Hinata turned and walked back towards her house.

1 This Is not the bartender from before, that happened a couple months ago in the story.

2 I got tired of writing the stutter so pretend she still has it till I say she doesn't.

Shakranon: I am sorry for the length of update time. I apologize a thousand times and hope you forgive me.


	4. Chapter 3

Shakranon: Thank you for your reviews, but if you could would you give me some sort of criticism so I know what to improve... besides update time.

Shakranon:Another fucking Disclaimer, HURRAY!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Akuma and Anything I create is mine. The special swords are not mine.

Reviews(Hurray some new people reviewed):

brighteyes343: thnx for the comment, i am bad at staying focused on something so my updates come rather slow.

GraityTheWizard: Thanks for the comment.

Kyuubi123: Your right guessing is one of the funest parts of reading. About your Akuma comment... He might be dead, and you might see his death information later maybe 5th or 6th chap... Maybe.

Now a few more months have passed and Hinata has officially lost her stutter. Now, on to the story.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A boy started to stir in his bed, he started moving a bit more, eventually he rolled over and fell out of the bed. He hit the ground with a loud thump, the boy quickly sat upright pulling a kunai out of the pillow which had fallen with him, "Alright, who pushed me?" the boy stared around for a few seconds with a dazed look on his face. The bo eventually realized what was happening, he put the kunai back into the little spot in the pllow where he kept it. The boy got up and looked over at his clock "Six o'clock still two hours before class starts." The boy walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting it go alittle while so it could warm up. He got in to the shower and began to wash himself.

After about 10 minutes he stepped out of the shower, and got dressed. He walked over to a wall which had a glass case mounted on it. He stood there staring at the wooden saber that was sitting inside for about 5 minutes before he turned away. He walked away from the case heading for the door to his room. As he was walking down the stairs to the kitchen he heard a knock on his door.

'Now who in the hell could that be. No one is awake at 6:00, and if they were then they weren't going to come looking for me.' Naruto jumped down the last couple of stairs and walked to his door. The sight he beheld when he had opened it was completely unexpected. There standing on his door step was Hinata. "Hinata! What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might forget since you space out in class so much so I came to remind you that today is graduation exam day and you need to be at the academy an hour earlier than usual".

"Oh, thanks a lot for reminding me, you were right I completely forgot that today was graduation day." He smiled at her "You want to come in?"

"Sorry I can't my dad is making sure I get to the academy. He thinks I'm going to wimp out and not go."

"That's too bad, your dad really needs to lighten up, But then again you are the hyuuga heiress."

"Yeah, but when I pass this test I wonder if my father will be even the slightest bit more satisfied with me. Well I'll see you later my father is probably getting angry about not being able to find me."

"Alright, I'll see you at the academy, bye." Hinata nodded and turned and started walking back towards the village waving over her shoulder. Naruto shut the door and walked into the kitchen 'What should I eat?"

'You should eat something healthy, but knowing you you're going to grab a ramen and eat that.'

'Hmm, you've got a point, but I feel in the mood for steak today.' Naruto walked over to the fridge and grabbed a big steak out of it. He turned on the stove and put a pan on the burner. He put a few spices on the steak and put it in the pan to cook.

'Steak for breakfast sounds good, oh how I wish I could get my body back. I miss the excitement of the hunt, the glory of the kill, and the savoring of the raw juicy flesh as it is ripped from the bones.'

'Uh huh, on that note did you have any specific training you wanted me to do today.'

'Well I had some but since you have the graduation exam I think I just might let you have today off.'

'Alright, I'm very bored though so I need something to do, the steak's done.' Naruto turned the stove off and pulled the steak out of the pan. He picked up the pan and put it in the sink, then sat down to enjoy his steak.

'I envy you very much right now.' Kyuubi sounded pissed but she cooled off after a while. When Naruto was finished with his steak he put the plate in the sink and walked out to his training circle.

'Kyuubi come out I want to train a little before the exams.'

'Alright.' A loud popping sound was heard then Kyuubi materialized in front of Naruto in a cloud of red smoke. "Well are you ready to get beat."

"And what makes you so sure you will win."

"Because you have never won a match against me."

"Good point." Naruto got in to a battle stance facing Kyuubi from across the ring Kyuubi stood at the other side of the ring and watched Naruto. Kyuubi stretched her arms out and two short swords materialized in her hands. She threw one to Naruto, and held hers up in a ready position. Naruto caught the sword and held it in his hands. It felt very awkward in his hands.

"I haven't used swords before."

"I know and I think it's about time you learned. The can be very advantageous in battle. You remember our little summoner friend, and how he overpowered you with his abilities using a sword. One thing that bothered me was that his sword had seals on it so I'm thinking he had a little help during that fight, but they might not have been activated I didn't get enough time to study the blade. Anyway I'm going to teach you one of my personal kinjutsu styles Fox style: Fox Claw(1). It uses any sort of short weapon like knives, kunai, any sort of short sword and things like that." Naruto nodded and looked at the short sword in his hand. The blade looked to be about a foot long, it was also very sharp. The weapon had a leather wrapped wooden handle with a metal cross guard.

Kyuubi dropped low to the ground holding the blade parallel to the ground. "One of the main parts to this style is speed which is why I'm teaching you this style. This will help you a lot if you ever meet your speedy little friend again." She launched herself at Naruto's feet keeping the blade parallel to the ground with her middle and pointer finger on top of the blade and the rest of her fingers gripping the handle. Naruto tried to take a step back but he had known as soon as she had launched herself at him he wouldn't be able to get away. Kyuubi came up on him bringing her arm back she shot it forward and around Naruto's leg cutting the tendons in his leg. She then stuck the blade in the ground and using her speed spun herself around him and pulled out another blade striking into the middle of his back. Because of the propulsion she had obtained from the maneuver she flew above him dragging the sword upwards in his back before it popped out with a squelch.

She landed in front of Naruto and shoved the sword in to his abdomen cutting to the left and out the side of his skin, with a twist of her wrist she brought the sword back to his chest, she stopped her movement as she came towards the heart.

In Naruto had thought happened in 10 seconds had actually happened in about somewhere between a half second and a second. He fell face first in the dirt.. Kyuubi knelled over him and began healing his wounds with a few medical jutsu so that he would still be able to get what he needed to get done at the exam.

Naruto sat up again with a slight grimace of pain on his face, "Shit that hurt a lot, but you're right fighting that guy would definitely have been easier if I had known how to do that."

"What I have shown you is the basics of the style at the speed that a master would do it at. The style relies heavily on maintaining a high level of speed while keeping complete control of your body and trying to deliver a never ending combo so that your opponent can't do anything against you."

"Well I'm going to go take a nap for a little while, if you wouldn't mind will you wake me up at 6:50."

"Sure, but remember after you graduate you are going to learn this style."

"What makes you think I wouldn't want to learn that style, did you not pay attention to how much damage it did to me? I could barely keep my eyes on you when you were attacking." Naruto turned to the house and walked to his room. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

Naruto woke up in the middle of a forest. 'What am I doing out here?' He got up and walked out of the tent he was in. He was in the middle of a small campsite, there were three tents including the one he had just walked out of. In front of the first one was a tall human-looking blob, with a pointy top. Standing against a tree was another blob-like human but this one had a very spiky top. In front of the other tent was a smaller human-like blob. Standing on the edge of the campsite was another human-like blob, this one's top had a spiky top but instead of it coming straight up it went back.

The taller spiky head object moved around and everything started packing up the campsite. When they had finished putting everything away and shouldering their packs they walked out of the campsite and began to follow a trail leading away from the campsite.

They had been walking for about 15 minutes when Naruto had suddenly got a very bad feeling about the clearing they had just walked into. Naruto was looking around then he recognized something the faint glow from the mask in the tree was from a dream he had before. 'Next a giant sword is going to come spinning across the clearing.' As if it could read his mind the sword came flying across the clearing. 'Shit now I know for a fact that I am having a dream, what happens next… Oh yeah that bear is supposed to come flying out of the trees.'

On cue the bushes to the side of the clearing start shaking, but instead of a bear flying out of the trees a young man comes flying out wielding his sword with expert care, he quickly slashes Naruto's arm and turns going for a decapitation. Naruto seeing his movement looked at the young man. Naruto looked at the man, that faint feeling of knowing was taking hold again. Then Naruto figured out that this guy was the assailant from the clearing.

Naruto woke up to Kyuubi carrying him towards the window. "HOLY SHIT, What the hell are you thinking?"

Kyuubi stopped walking and dropped him on the ground. "I have been trying to wake you for the past 3 minutes."

"That means that it's 6:53, which means I have to be at the academy in 7 minutes… FUCK." Naruto Jumped up and ran out the front door, tapping a security system seal as he flew out the door. He ran as fast as he could go all the way to the academy. He got to the academy at 6:59:55.

"Cutting it a little close there Naruto." Iruka was sitting at the desk at the front of the room. Sitting next to him was a man with straight white hair. The room as was usual at the beginning of class was very noisy. There just as he expected was his vacant corner seat. He remembered back to a time when a new kid had made the mistake of sitting there.

-Flash Back-

Naruto had walked into the classroom a little later than usual and had walked over to his seat, only to find that a boy was sitting in the seat. Naruto looked at the boy and calmly said, "This is my seat, Move Now."

The boy looked back at Naruto and simply said, "I don't see your name on it, and I got here first."

"I gave you one warning already, you get three and believe me you do not want to know what happens after three. Now, I suggest you move, and that's your second warning."

"You can make all the bullshit threats you want, but I'm not moving."

"Last warning, Move" Naruto was getting angry.

"You might want to do as he says." One of the students yelled over to the kid, not wanting to see what Naruto would to this newbie.

"I already said I wasn't moving, and you see this kid isn't even to back up what he says. This kid is just another little pussy."

"You had your three warnings. I was just giving you a little time to reconsider and move. Now you are going to get the punishment that you deserve." Naruto calmly took a kunai from a pocket on the inside of his sleeves. The boy in the chair was looking a little worried now. Naruto took the boys arms, and before the boy could move tied them up behind the boy. Now the boy looked really scared. Naruto stuffed a large cloth into the boy's mouth so that the boy wouldn't be able to make any noise. Naruto then took his kunai and cut the boy's arm. The boy screamed as loud as he could but because of the rag he couldn't yell very loudly.

Naruto then took a small amount of the boy's blood and drew a small seal on the boy's chest. Naruto pushed some charka into the seal to activate it. Naruto picked up the boy and threw him to the other side of the class room and sat down. "Now in case you are wondering what that seal does it allows me to interrupt the charka flow in your coils at will, and allows me to mess with your charka so I can make small things like this happen." The boy made a small yelp of pain as he felt a sudden searing hot pain in his chest.

-End of Flash Back-

Naruto looked towards Iruka waiting for him to start talking about something. Iruka stood up and looked over the classroom, "As you all know today you are going to take the academy exam. Now all of you should be able to pass but you never know. You are all probably wondering who this man with me is, his name is Mizuki and he will be helping me with the exams."

Mizuki stood up and made a slight bow to everyone in the room, "A pleasure to meet you all, as Iruka said I am Mizuki and I do have the great pleasure of helping Iruka pass or fail all the new recruits."

"Now you all are going to be required to perform the bunshin-jutsu you must make at least three perfect copies of yourself. First on the list is Aburame Shino." Shino got up and walked into the little room of to the side. Everyone heard a poof and then Iruka walked back out and asked for the next person. It continued on like this for about an hour before Naruto, who was the last person called, walked into the room.

"Alright, knowing you, you weren't paying attention so make three copies of your self or more."

"I was listening, and guess what I bet neither of you noticed it but I am a copy. A kunai flew through the wall and imbedded itself in the clone's body. The clone disappeared and Naruto walked into the room. "I know the required amount was three so here you go Naruto lazily brought his arms up into a seal and made 10 clones of him in front of the two instructors in the room. Then three more appeared on each side of the instructors each with a kunai on the instructor's necks. Then all the clones disappeared leaving two shocked instructors, and a smirking Naruto.

"You pass" Iruka stuttered out handing a headband to Naruto. Naruto took the headband and tied it around his left shoulder. Naruto turned and walked out of the room. He met up with Hinata outside the academy.

"You passed, good job Hinata." Naruto smiled at her.

"Yeah, are you saying you doubted I would pass." Hinata teased Naruto.

"No, I knew you would, I was just congratulating you." Naruto pretended to have a hurt look on his face.

"So how has your training with Achlys been going?"

"It has been going really well. I have actually gotten a lot stronger in the past couple of months that I have been training with her, then in the 5 years that the many professional tutors have tried to teach me in."

"Oh really, I don't believe you."

"Do you want me to show you?"

"Yes, I would love it if you showed me." Naruto brought his arms up in the form of an X. Hinata activated her byakugan, and held her palms open facing towards the ground. She crouched down making sure that her hands could intercept any blow headed towards her body. A large group of kids started to gather around the two, the kids started chanting fight while Naruto and Hinata smirked at each other. Naruto pulled a kunai out of his pocket and threw it in the air.

When the kunai hit the ground both Naruto and Hinata launched themselves at each other. Naruto pulled a kunai out of his jacket and tried to slash at Hinata's arms, that way she wouldn't be able to use her clan technique. Hinata pulled her arms out of the blades path and quickly shot her palm out towards Naruto's chest. Naruto brought his foot up to Hinata's body and was able to push off of her, dropping the kunai as he flew from her. Hinata's attack still almost connected with him, narrowly missing his right leg.

Naruto landed on the ground trying to keep his balance from the awkward jump he had to make to get away from Hinata. 'Kyuubi you really have done a good job of training her, you said The Fox Claw required lots of speed right?'

'I know I have been trying really hard to make her into someone a little more like me, and as I said in the lesson The Fox Claw does require lots of speed… why?'

'Because Hinata's style relies mostly on speed, so wouldn't it be a good idea to teach it to her?'

'I did start teaching it to her. She is actually a very good learner too. I started teaching and she started learning rather quickly actually, it's quite impressive just how well the style suits her. I showed you this style so that if you spared against Hinata you would be a little more prepared for it. You might want to watch out though it looks to me like Hinata just grabbed the kunai you dropped during the skirmish.'

Naruto came back into full awareness, and sure enough there was Hinata crouching low to the ground with her pointer and middle fingers following the blade. 'It's a good thing she is not as fast as Kyuubi.' Hinata gathered charka into her feet waiting for the right time to release it. Naruto pulled another kunai from his coat.

Naruto threw the kunai at Hinata then ran at her. Hinata blocked the kunai with hers and waited till Naruto got closer. Naruto put his hand in his cloak and jumped up above Hinata. Hinata launched herself towards him releasing all the charka that was built up in her feet. Naruto saw her launch off and threw the kunai, he had been gripping in his cloak, at Hinata. Hinata got hit in the shoulder by the unexpected projectile setting her off balance enough to miss her swipe towards Naruto's neck.

They landed opposite each other on the school yard, Hinata was starting to breathe hard and Naruto had barely started to get winded. Naruto grinned at Hinata from across the arena, "You have definitely gotten much better, but your still not good enough to go against me."

Hinata raised an eye brow, "Really, then whats that gash on your left side?"

"Huh? There's no ga-" Naruto looked at his side and his eyes went a little wider "When did you do that? Normally someone feels their side being riped open like that."

"It was during that last skirmish if you remember that strike that i had missed against you had actually been double edged, so to speak. First there was my kunai which you dodged very easily, but i had been able to hone my chakra into an almost invisible blade which is what caught you in the side. Your reason for not feeling it is that Achlys taught me a little thing I can do with my chakra that allows for a numbing effect."

"Damn, Achlys really has done a good job of training you."

"I know." Hinata smiled at him.

"What are you kids dong out here." an irate looking Iruka walked out of the school building. "Shouldn't you all have gone home by now."

One of the kids yelled out "We were going to but then Hinata and Naruto started fighting."

Another one yelled out "And it was well worth the wait. Those two fought like demons."

Iruka sighed 'They don't know how close they actually are by saying that.' "Well now its considered tresspasing to stay with out some legitimate excusse, now all of you go away. Unless you would all rather take my class again." At that comment everybody started rushing home.

Hinata turned to Naruto, "My dad will be worried if I'm not home soon so I'll see you tommorow."

"Yeah, see you tommorow." Hinata turned and walked towards the Hyuuga compound. Naruto turned and ran to his house. He arrived after about 10 minutes of running. He walked over to his shower and turned it on so he could wash the blood from his body. After he got done with his shower he made a cup of ramen and went outside to train.

'Kyuubi, when are you going to teach me more of the fox claw style?'

'Well I was actually thinking of teaching you a different style, it relies mostly on strength and endurance which you have alot of already. It also uses an older type of weapon that nobody makes anymore. Which, now that I think about it, means I'm going to have to teach you how to make these, but that is for a later date. The style I'm going to teach you is called Fox style: Charge of the Fox , it uses... maybe I should come out there to show you.' a loud popping was heard, and a red cloud formed in front of Naruto. Kyuubi stepped out of the cloud holding a large sword. It had a blade that was about 3ft long, leading down to a leather wrapped hilt about half a foot in length. The cross guard spread out to the sides ending in what looked like two very sharp points, with small barbs along the length of the cross gaurd.

"Here you are." she handed the weapon, hilt first, to Naruto "It has quite a few names, but it is most widely known as a longsword." Naruto held the weapon with both hands gripping the hilt tightly.

"it's kinda big, how is this going to help me if I run into my summoner friend again. Hes fast which would be the weakness to this style, am I not correct?"

"Not completely, it is true that you will have a harder time against faster enemies than against slower, but that speed problem can be overcome with a little practice." She put her hand out and another blade appeared in her hand, she gripped the blade in two hands and held it in the center of her body, the point of the sword towards the sky. She set her legs a little wider apart and looked towards Naruto, "Put your body in the same position as I have mine." Naruto did as she instructed and waited. "Now I'm going to attack you, try to block me."

She brought the sword more towards her left pointing the blade more towards Naruto, instead of the sky. She ran to the right of Naruto then abruptly turned and charged in towards Naruto. Naruto tilted the sword to the right to block the blow, but kyuubi jumped over to the left and swung the large blade at Naruto's exposed right side. Naruto seeing the gaping hole in his defence quickly dropped his left hand and thrust allowing the weight of the sword to carry his arm towards Kyuubi's attack. Kyuubi seeing the blade angle change and come towards her face quickly brought her sword up to the arm Naruto was using to hold the sword and sank the blade into it stopping his thrust and making him drop his sword, due to the loss of his nerves in his arm.

"I haven't even started teaching you this style yet and you have already learned how to use the swords weight to your own advantage in a fight. Maybe this style is more suited for you then I originally thought." a large crimson belt with a small clasped loop appeared in her hands. She handed these objects to Naruto who took them and started buckling the belt around his waist. "You are not very smart, the belt goes over your shoulder and around your torso. If you buckled it around your waist how fast do you think you could draw it during battle. Not soon enough, it goes on your back so it is easily accessible and quick to draw."

"That's a good point." He quickly buckled the Belt around his torso and clasped the loop closed around sword. "Well I'm feeling tired so I'm going to turn in for tonight so I'll see you tomorrow." With that kyuubi disappeared in a puff of red smoke and a popping noise. 'I wonder what I will dream tonight.'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shakranon: Hurray! Naruto starts training a new ability, now I wonder what will happen in the next chapter stay tuned, and remember: Reviews are very much appreciated.

Shakranon: T_T Sad Face, we weren't able to get this chapter out in the time frame we allotted ourselves. We had hoped to get it out within a week but instead it almost took a month.

Shakranon: one thing I would really like you guys and gals that are reading this to do is to critique me a little, things like what should I improve in my writing, what you like about my writing, am I not being descriptive enough, and other things like that.

1. I know it's a lame name I couldn't really think of any names that Kyuubi would use to name her styles and a name that could go with smaller types of weapons.


	5. Chapter 4

Before we get this started I would like to apologize many times for the enormous update time. My brain has two Modes, Gaming, and Other stuff. When my brain is set to gaming I don't really feel like doing anything else, even though I try. When my brain is set to other stuff that's when I can actually get stuff done, and I can tell you right now that it doesn't happen to often. But anyway back to why I opened this page in word.

Disclaimer : I OWN MY AKUMA and any jutsu I make until proven that someone else had it before me. I do not own, the twelve swords idea, or Naruto.

Review Time:

Akuma-kitsune: My Akuma, which is different from other Akumas that may exist, is mine. Just because people have the same name, doesn't mean they are the same person. They can still be two different people. Like you meet two bobs just because they share a name doesn't mean they are the same person, both of them aren't going to like the same thing, maybe similar but not the exact. Same with things they hate or things they do they are still two different people. Which is the case with MY AKUMA and your akuma, they are two different people, who share the same name. If people have a problem with my techniques I will apologize and change mine, IT IS THAT SIMPLE. Plus all your stories, that are on here are for Yu-Yu-Hakusho, or are, as you say, free write stories, which are completely different from Naruto fan fictions. Now after this is all said one final thing if you have a problem with my story than just DONT READ IT! It is such a simple solution that even a child could figure it out.

GraityTheWizard: That is slightly untrue, I have looked and seen that a lot of people (last time I checked I think my story was at about 1700 hits) have at least looked at my story but yet I don't have many reviews. So either they don't like my story or they just don't like to review.

P5yCH0: I'm glad you think my writing is good and doesn't have flaws, but something keeps picking at the back of my mind that there is something wrong. Maybe that is something that all authors experience, but since we're not a bunch of authors, we can't say.

Now we move on to chapter 4.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto sat up in bed yawning and stretching. He looked at his bed side table and saw the longsword sitting there. He got up from the bed and picked it up, unbuttoning the strip of leather that held it in the belt. He set the belt aside and held the sword out with two hands, he gave a few practice swings then buttoned the leather back over it and set it aside. He took a quick shower, and got dressed in a red shirt with a fox surrounded by flames on the back, he put on a simple pair of black pants and combat boots. He put his black cloak on, picked up the sword. He belted the sword around his back and walked downstairs. He made breakfast, when he was finished he walked out of the house and wandered over to the lake behind it. He sat down on the edge of the dock and watched the water swirl bellow him. A little fish darted out from under the dock and swam towards the middle of the lake.

Naruto sighed and looked at his reflection "Sometimes I wonder just what would happen if I were to change and become someone else. How would my life change? Would it be for better, or worse? But of course you can't answer that question. Then again I guess my life is alright, I took all the shit that got thrown at me and I used it to better my self... Wait what am I doing I'm goin to end up just like the Uchiha." He shuddered a little at the thought, "That would definitely be horrible." He chuckled at his reflection and continued to stare at the water.

"Hello Hinata, how are you doing on this fine morning?" Naruto stood up and turned around. Hinata stood about 3ft from him with her hands spread wide as if she were about to either hug him or cover his eyes and play guess who.

She put her hands at her sides and pouted "How long have you known that I was there?"

"Umm… when you made your first step onto my property."

"Why is it that I can never make it past there without you sensing me?" Hinata crossed her arms and looked him over her eyes immediately went to the sword that was peaking over his shoulder. She pointed to the sword "Where did you get that?"

"Hmm… where did I get what?"

"The sword I've never seen one like it before."

"Oh, Its called a longsword. I got it from Achlys who's training me in a new style now. I have no idea how she got a hold of it though. She said no one has seen or used one of these in years, which kinda makes you wonder how she knows about it."

"Hm, oh well. Do you remember what's happening today."

"Probably not, what's happening?"

"We get put on our shinobi squads today."

"Oh yeah, that is happening today. Any ideas on whose squad you're going to be in?"

"No, it's all being decided by the hokage and the council. I hope we get in the same squad. Together we would be unstoppable, we already outrank everybody in the class… Oh, yeah has that dumb ass Uchiha tried to beat you lately?"

"No I think he might have learned his lesson, but when he first tried is still the one of the most hilarious things ever. Just remembering the shocked and outraged looks on his fan girls faces is good enough for me"

-FlashBack-

Naruto had been walking out of the academy to go home when another boy who was a little taller then Naruto walked up to him. He wore a pair of white shorts and blue shirt. On the back of it was what looked like a poke ball on a small stick. He had black hair that came back into a point, almost looking like a crow had alighted on his head and died.

"You think you're strong, I'm going to destroy you and make sure you know your place."

Naruto looked at the boy "You don't know how dumb of a comment you just made, do you?"

"What makes you think I said something dumb?"

"You said you would destroy me, I bet you can't even touch me. So how about this you can attack me all you want, and I get one shot at you after my one shot I can't try to hit you anymore, deal?"

"So you're saying I can attack you as much as I want, and you can only try to hit me once."

"That's exactly it, so is it a deal?"

The other boy smirked at Naruto "Sure, but you made a very big mistake in underestimating me."

"I think your ego is actually causing you to underestimate all those around you, now that I think about it I don't remember your name."

"It's Uchiha Sauske, how do you not know it?"

"I'm sorry for not paying attention to a child trying to get every ones attention. Now when the kunai hits the ground we go." Naruto grabbed a kunai out of his pocket and threw it up into the air. Naruto calmly walked about 5 ft back, then he turned around just as the kunai hit the ground.

Sasuke charged at Naruto pulling a kunai out of his pocket. Naruto calmly watched the Uchiha rush towards him. Sasuke jumped over Naruto slashing at his head as he went over, but to his surprise his kunai went through air and Naruto was crouching low to the ground. Sasuke landed and turned towards Naruto getting ready for another charge. Naruto was standing facing Sasuke, Sasuke started running at Naruto for another try at hitting him. Instead of Naruto standing there like last time, he charged at Sasuke and jumped over him.

He turned and landed watching Sasuke stumble and almost trip trying to turn around quickly to face his opponent. By this time a crowd had started to gather, almost all the girls were screaming encouragement to Sasuke and most of the boys were yelling for Naruto to beat the shit out of the pompous asshole, and other very similar things.

Sasuke threw a kunai at Naruto, he simply turned his body out of the way and plucked it from the air as it sailed past him. Sasuke charged at Naruto again, scooping up the kunai that was used to signal the match start, and throwing it at Naruto. Naruto simply threw his kunai at the one sailing through the air and waited for Sasuke to get closer. When Sasuke got in range for his attack, Sasuke quickly brought his fist back and swung towards Naruto. Naruto simply side stepped the punch and grabbed Sasuke's face. Because of all the momentum Sasuke had gained in his charge, when Naruto had grabbed his head, the rest of his body had tried to keep on going so his entire body was in the air when his head had come to a sudden halt. Naruto then smashed Sauske's head into the ground, he was knocked out on impact.

Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. He turned around and was about to start walking home when he came face to face with a giant mob of angry fan girls. Naruto simply looked over and gave them all a very big and very creepy smile. All of the fan girls, being disturbed by the smile, slowly began to disperse. Naruto nodded his head than walked home.

-End of Flashback-

Naruto sat back down on the edge of the dock and looked down into the water, "Uh, when are we supposed to be at the academy for our teams?" He looked up towards her.

She sat down on the dock next to Naruto, "I think they said 9:00, and it's… 7:46 now, so we still have about another hour till we have to leave in order for us to get there on time."

"In that case, I'm going to sit here and stare at the water for another hour." Naruto turned away from Hinata and began a staring contest with his reflection.

"Is this really all you do when your bored?"

"The answer to that would be ye- no not really."

"So what is it you do in your free time?"

"Lets see, I train, I read, I sit and watch the scenery, I try to study what's happening around me, and I think that's all I really do on a daily basis. Now that I think about it I guess I'm a lot more boring than I originally thought."

"At least you have the freedom to walk around without a worry or care, I have to hope my father doesn't see me day dreaming or sitting around doing nothing. If he does than I get a huge lecture about how an heiress shouldn't be an airhead or some other nonsense."

"Sucks for you, but once we get our squads maybe your father will let you go a little, if anything you could just say your going to train."

"My dad seems to think I'm love struck with a boy and that's all I'm really doing, you see I tried using the training excuse once before, and as you'd expect my dad didn't trust me. So he sent some one to tail me, it seems that every time I had used that excuse he sent someone to follow me, but usually I had gone out training. However, this one time out of the many times I've used that excuse, I had met up with you before I had gotten to the training area and my follower reported it. So now my dad is convinced that every time I had gone out training I had known about the follower so I would train before I met up with the boy so I wouldn't be followed any more."

"Your dad is a total ass… so do you have a secret love for any such boy?" Naruto looked at Hinata with a grin on his face.

Hinata blushed a little and looked towards the sky, "Yes, but that is a personal matter not to be disclosed with someone as immature as you."

Naruto's face immediately turned to a look of obviously false hurt, "You find me immature, that hurts me very deep in my soul."

Hinata turned and looked at Naruto with a devilish look on her face, "So is it really that easy to hurt your soul?"

"I feel like I'm walking into a trap so I'm just going to shut up now." Naruto looked back into the water, "Actually what would you say to a quick spar my sword versus yours?" He looked up at Hinata's face.

"I would say why haven't we yet." Hinata and Naruto stood up and walked over to the training circle. They walked to opposite ends of the circle and faced each other. Naruto grabbed the hilt of his sword, pulled the leather strap open and brought the sword in front of him.

Hinata reached around her back and grabbed the handle of the short sword that was sheathed at her waist. The blade was about 15" long and the handle another 9", its cross guard was a straight piece of metal that curved upwards into five smaller points, sort of like a hand, in the center was a small silver skull with sapphires for eyes. The handle was a straight piece of wood wrapped in black leather; at the end of the handle was a piece of metal in the shape of two skeletal feet.

Hinata threw a kunai in the air and dropped low to the ground. Naruto brought the sword point to face Hinata. The kunai hit the ground and Hinata charged towards Naruto. Naruto watched her charge and set himself so he could either move away easily or make a counter attack. Hinata brought the blade back so that it was pointing behind her. She jumped towards Naruto and turned her hand so that it faced towards Naruto. As she came towards Naruto she swung her arm in a wide arc towards his left arm.

Naruto watched as the blade came towards him, he quickly moved to the right and ducked down slightly. The blade narrowly missing his face, and making a small cut on the cloak. He stood upright again and faced Hinata who had just landed to his left.

He brought the sword more to his right side and charged towards Hinata bringing the sword up and swinging in a diagonal motion, slicing from her left shoulder to her waist. He pulled the blade away from the corpse and quickly jumped away. He then watched the body turn into a split log, "so you used **Kawarmi **good idea."

Hinata watched Naruto start looking around the trees, as she watched him scan the trees she saw a small smirk appear on his face. '_Shit, did he find me._' She continued to watch him move around the clearing. He bent over with his back turned to her. Hinata pulled a kunai out of her pouch and brought it back to throw it. She flung the kunai towards Naruto's back, or at least she thought she had. Her arm was currently being held back by something, she turned to look and there sat Naruto with a kunai on her neck.

Using her other arm she grabbed a kunai and flung it at the kneeling form on the ground, the kunai hit it and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She turned back to Naruto, she brought her leg back and kicked the Naruto holding her in the face. He disappeared in a puff of smoke. She quickly got up and pulled out her blade. She jumped into the middle of the clearing.

Naruto sat under the tree which Hinata had just jumped out of, he watched her land and start looking around for him. He got up and brought his sword in front of himself, pointing it towards Hinata. He charged at her going as fast as possible. Hinata heard a noise coming from behind her, she started to turn but before she could move an inch she was knocked down by a tremendous force. She lay sprawled on the ground, a weight suddenly fell on her stomach and she could feel the cold of metal barely touching her skin. Naruto smiled down at her, "I win."

Hinata let out a big sigh, "Damn, you were playing with me the entire time weren't you?"

"I could have been, but you won't know that for sure."

Hinata watched as a small smile appeared on his face, "Shit, you were you little bastard. How many times have I told you not to take it easy on me, damn it." She slammed her fist on the ground.

"Hmm… I would approximate about 20 times."

"If you remember an approximate amount of times then why haven't you tried fighting me seriously?"

"That would be a very simple answer; I don't want to kill you." Naruto took a quick look at his watch, "Well its 8:50 now so we should probably be going to the academy so we can get our squads."

"Alright, but your still not off the hook for going easy on me." Hinata turned away from Naruto and walked towards the village.

"Come on what is so bad about me taking it easy on you?"

"It shows that you don't believe that I have the strength to withstand your abilities."

Naruto made a small smile but kept his mouth shut so that he didn't anger Hinata more than she already was. They eventually got to the academy and walked to the classroom.. They took their seats and waited for the instructor to show up.

Iruka walked into the room and asked for silence he took a quick roll call of who was supposed to be there and set the sheets of paper aside, "Good everyone's here. As you all know, today you will be divided into three person squads depending on your abilities as a shinobi."

Naruto sighed '_There goes the chance that Hinata and I will be in the same squad._'

"You must remember, though, that you will be working with these squads for most of your time as a shinobi. After you are divided into your squads your Jounin sensei will come in and pick you up for what ever they have planned for your first day." Iruka shuffled through his papers and pulled one out. Iruka looked at the list and his face turned to a look of horror '_What the hell were they thinking._' Iruka cleared his throat, "Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chougi. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura. Your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai. '_worst team set up in my entire time teaching here._' Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Uzimaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Hinata. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Now everyone please get into your groups, your senseis should be here shortly."

As time wore on the sensei's came and got there teams until only Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were left waiting, Hinata turned to Naruto "Do you suppose that we got stuck with a rookie that gets lost easily?"

Naruto looked up from a scroll he was writing on, "No I don't think so, from what I have discovered is that Kakashi is so hard on his students that not one of them has passed his test. So I don't think he would get easily lost, but there is always that little bit of room for surprises. If I were to make a guess he probably has his own agenda he follows." He turned back to the scroll and continued to write. '_Kyuubi I can't tell is there someone coming towards us? The charka signature is so small that I can't tell if it's a child or not. _'

'_**Yes, I'm actually surprised you detected his presence in terms of your society's power level I believe that he has the ability to be high up in the ranks of your ANBU.**_'

'_In that case I believe that our sensei is almost here._' Naruto looked up from the scroll and moved to the door, he turned and looked at Hinata and Sasuke. He brought his finger to his lips to signify silence. He moved his hand down and he moved back a little to give himself some room, he put his arms out to his side and his fingernails elongated slightly. He mentally started counting down to when Kakashi would be outside the door, '_…3, 2, 1, Now_' (1)

The door opened and Kakashi started to walk in. As soon as Naruto saw Kakashi's neck he launched himself at it trying to grab it and knock some sense into the man. The only problem is that Kakashi saw him just in time and was able to dodge and send his fist towards Naruto's gut. Naruto grabbed the fist with one hand and pulled himself towards Kakashi taking a swipe at his face with his other hand. Kakashi caught his hand in mid swing. Naruto gave a small smirk, he pulled Kakashi off the floor towards him as he brought his head back. Kakashi realizing the danger quickly let go of Naruto's hand and brought his foot up kicking Naruto in the face.

Naruto grunted in pain and let go of Kakashi he landed next to the desks, he made a small smirk, "You'll do." He turned to his seat and sat down.

Kakashi had a confused look on his face, "Well my first impression is, I don't like you. Meet me on the roof." With that the Kakashi clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto rolled up his scroll put it in a pocket in his cloak and started heading out the door. He turned back to look at Hinata and Sasuke, "You guys coming?" He turned back around and continued to the roof.

"Eh… Wait up!" Hinata quickly grabbed her stuff and ran after Naruto.

'_What the hell just happened, did Naruto just get beat by Kakashi, I must learn from this man. I will force him to train me, to make me as powerful as him._' Sasuke stood up and walked to the roof. When he got there Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the ground leaning against the railing around the edge of the roof.

Kakashi was sitting on the railing, he gestured for Sasuke to sit down and cleared his throat, "Now that we are all here why don't we start off with some introductions. You, spiky you're first." He pointed to Naruto.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, I like my friends, and learning, I hate people who take the easy way out, and my goal is to find an old friend of mine and ask him some questions."

"Alright, You Hyuuga." He pointed to Hinata.

"I am Hyuuga Hinata, I like my friends, I hate my family, and my goal is to get stronger."

"Okay, your turn little emo one."

Sasuke gave him a dark look, "I am Uchiha Sasuke, I like nothing, I hate everything, and my goal or well ambition really is to kill a certain someone, and resurrect my clan.

"Okay, my opinion of you has gone up slightly. Be at training grounds 7 by 8 o'clock. We are going to do a little survival test. Oh and don't eat."

Naruto looked at Kakashi like he was crazy, "Why the hell not I happen to need food?"

Kakashi looked back at him with a serious look on his face, "You'll throw up." He turned to walk away.

Naruto started laughing, Kakashi turned to look at him. Naruto had a very serious look on his face, "You don't me at all."

Kakashi started to sweat a little '_That is a very scary face, I wonder if that is the power of the demon showing through._' "Whatever see you tomorrow." Everyone dispersed after that.

In a small town out in the country.

"Naku-kun do you have another mission."

A man wearing a black suit was gathering some supplies and putting them in a back pack, "Yes I have to kill some bandits that have been terrorizing a village on the outskirts of kiri."

"But you said you would take me out to the forest and show me different herbs and things that can be used for medicine or cooking."

"I know but I promise I'll take you as soon as I get back." He reached into his back pocket. "Come here." The little girl walked over to him, "Put your pinky out. Good" He wrapped his pinky and her pinky together with the ribbon he pulled from his pocket.

"Now do you Manas-chan accept the responsibility of waiting here for me and not trying to do it yourself?"

"Yes, do you Naku-kun promise to take me when you get back?"

"Of course." The ribbon started to shine then started to flow into their pinkies.

Manas giggled "Why does the ribbon do that each time?"

Naku smiled, "Secret." he ruffled her hair and stood up. He shouldered the pack and headed out the door waving behind him. He shut the door and sniffed the night air "It feels good to be on the road again, time to head off." He started doing some seals "_The grasses flatten beneath their gait; the runners of the land have come. The grasses die beneath their gait; the runners of the undead have come. __**Sprint Mortuus Equus.**_" A small gust of wind blew around him and the grass near him started to die. The sound of hoof beats came from behind him they slowed down as they came up to him he turned and set the pack on the back of the saddle that sat on the skeletal horse's back. He pulled himself into the saddle and the horse started running down the road.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I bet you were expecting that. But whatever everyone got their teams, and now maybe I can get the next chapter off soon. I thank you all for taking the time to read this.

Well that was the 4th chapter I apologize immensely for the enormous update time but video games rule my life so what can I say. Again if you see any problems I always appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM *Cough* Akuma-kitsune *Cough*. I know I sound mean but its dip shits like that, who piss me off. It is so obvious that I was not saying I owned the name. As explained in the answer I own the Akuma I created. If anyone wants to use him as a character in their own fanfic, they must ask my permission before doing so. That is all that the disclaimer meant, so lets hope there is no more confusion on that subject.

1 I am not going to make my Naruto incredibly OP, cause that just doesn't make the story fun anymore. If the hero can't lose a battle every once in awhile, the battle scenes just tend to be the same thing over and over again. That is my reasoning behind making Naruto not OP.


	6. Chapter 5

Hi sorry about the update length for some reason I just completely neglected this story for awhile. Most likely caused by my horrible lack of inspiration for what to write. Now this update is not saying that I'm going to be back and updates are going to start coming in on a regular basis, I was just able to come and write this chapter suddenly. Also the special swords that appeared earlier, I'm taking them out I found and finished the last book and some problems arose to create a confliction between story lines so I replaced what that man was doing with a high ranking technique.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the twelve swords, I own any jutsu I make until proven someone else had it first, and I own the Akuma that I created.

Review Answering:

narutos vixen: I have actually been debating that ever since I started this story and I still don't have an answer for that. I know that I wont have him begin to fall in love with her or anything like that, but as far as will he treat her as just another person in his way while on his path to ultimate power or if he actually wants to be friends with her, I still haven't decided. I think I'm leaning more towards a neutral area with it though.

P5yCH0: While that maybe true they are fun and quite addictive, they hold my interest very easily. Hmm… maybe that is because I am easily distracted, oh well. I have actually only played one game where I was killed at the end and that was Mafia, which was a surprisingly good game (can't wait for Mafia 2^_^). At least that's all I can think of… if I have played any others than they didn't stick in my head.

Now for Chapter 5

Naruto walked into a clearing with a small lake next to it. He looked around and saw he was the only one here. He walked over to three large logs that were stuck in the ground, '_these have been infused with charka, I wonder for what reason._' He unclipped the strap holding his sword in place and brought the sword out in front of himself. He brought it back and swung it at the log. The sword hit the log and bounced off, '_as I thought, the charka was set here to be some sort of barrier. However, that still doesn't explain its purpose here._'

He walked away from the log and walked over to a tree on the edge of a clearing. '_If Kakashi's arrival patterns are as I calculated them, then I have enough time to get a few extra bits of sleep._' He made a clone to keep watch and curled up under a tree to sleep.

After about an hour Hinata walked into the clearing, she took a quick scan of the area and saw Naruto lying at the foot of a tree curled up in a ball. She sat down next to him and waited for Kakashi. Sasuke came about 5 minutes later he looked around saw Naruto and Hinata sitting next to each other talking. Naruto looked towards Sasuke and beckoned him to come over. Sasuke walked over and sat down, "What do you want?"

"Well no need to be so antisocial, any way I don't care what you do until Kakashi arrives just be careful and stay near here, because I think Kakashi may have made a few traps for us." Sasuke nodded and, got up, and walked over to another tree. He sat down and waited for Kakashi.

"Kakashi's here." Naruto stood up and turned to watch Kakashi come into the clearing "Kakashi-san you're late."

"Well you see I was almost here when I tripped and dropped my book which had fallen on a cart headed out of the country and I hadn't realized it so I had started to look for it when I remebered the cart so I had to chase the cart down and get my book back. After I had gotten my book I had realized what time it was and hurried here." Kakashi walked over to the three logs Naruto had inspected earlier. He pulled a small clock from his backpack and set it on a nearby stump. He pushed a big button on top, and turned to face them. "Alright, its set for noon, your goal today is to take these two bells from me before times up." He pulled two bells from his pocket and tied them to his belt.

Naruto looked at him "Sounds simple enough, one question though. There are only two bells so that means only two of us can pass right?"

"That is correct; I hope you guys didn't eat like I told you not to."

Naruto patted his stomach, "I did and I must say it was a very delicious breakfast."

Hinata laughed a little, "You didn't think we would fall for your trick did you Kakashi-san. You told us not to eat so that we would be weaker during the test. Besides everyone knows that if you're going to puke it is a lot better to puke something, rather than dry heaving. It's common knowledge." There was a small grumble from behind them. "Sasuke did you actually fall for this?"

"Shut up." Sasuke was holding his stomach. Naruto fell to the ground in laughter.

"How the hell did you pass if you fell for something as simple as this?" Naruto managed to gasp out.

Hinata also stood there laughing, she reached into her pack and pulled out a box of food. "I guess it's a good thing I anticipated this, Here you go." She handed the food to Sasuke. He took it with a grimace on his face. He opened it up and began to eat it. Kakashi stood there watching trying to keep a straight face, '_Well now what am I going to do with those lunches. My whole plan relied on them actually not eating. At least Hinata was thinking ahead and brought food for her team._' "Are we ready to get back to the test now?"

Naruto stood up taking in large amounts of air, and letting out small chuckles "I think so."

"Alright now you are allowed to use any weapon that you have with you, and remember the only way you will be able to get these bells is if you come at me with the intent to kill. Now we will start on my mark." Kakashi walked out a bit and turned to face everyone. "Begin." Everyone jumped into the trees. '_Well everyone seems hidden well enough._' he reached towards his pocket and noticed Naruto was standing in front of him, "You do realize you were supposed to hide when I gave the signal right?"

"Yeah but I think that I can fight pretty even with you, just in case you forgot about the classroom."

"You do realize that was a clone right, and that clones usually have a very small amount of power compared to your normal power, right?"

"Of course I noticed it was a clone, I'm not incompetent. I also know about the power limitations of a clone. You must not have noticed that I had been a clone when we fought. So common sense teaches us that if my clone can fight yours and not be decimated, than the real me can fight you.

"You make a valid point with that little speech but that wasn't anywhere close to how a real battle between us would go, and you have yet to actually see my full strength. As such I'm sure that your clone wasn't fighting at its fullest potential either." Kakashi got into a battle stance facing Naruto. "Lesson 1: Taijutsu."

Naruto reached up and unclipped the sword from his back, he swung it in Kakashi's direction, "The real fun begins now." He charged towards Kakashi and swung the sword in a wide arc towards Kakashi's chest. Kakashi took a quick step back and ducked under the swing running towards Naruto. Naruto watched Kakashi come towards him, he let the weight of the sword carry him in a circle. He quickly angled the blade in a more downwards direction so that it would cut into Kakashi's Left arm. Kakashi jumped back seeing the blade come towards him, but as he jumped back he grabbed a kunai and threw it towards Naruto. Naruto brought the sword in front of himself and blocked the kunai.

He took a quick look at the handle of the kunai as it fell and started to jump back. The kunai exploded as Naruto tried to jump away. The smoke cleared and the sword was lying on the ground where Naruto had just been. Kakashi, who was taken by surprise due to the disappearance of Naruto, was struck in the chest by a fist and was pushed back a few feet. Naruto picked up the sword and looked over to see that Kakashi had disappeared. "Kakashi I expected better of you. I just don't believe that you actually fought me instead of using a clone." Naruto quickly flung a few Kunai into a tree which Kakashi quickly jumped out of yelling, "**Katon: Karyu Endan**(**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet**)" A giant flaming dragon came flying from Kakashi's mouth towards Naruto. '_Kyuubi, did I ever tell you how much I appreciate you teaching me?_'

'_**No, but you can go ahead and tell me now.**_'

'_Thank you so much, oh Queen of demons for blessing me with your knowledge._' Naruto quickly made some hand seals and yelled out "**Suiton: Suijinheki **(**Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)**" a large amount of water flew from the lake and wrapped Naruto in a pillar of water. The fire dragon hit the water and caused a large amount of steam to form. Naruto quickly made a few clones and sent them to attack Kakashi while he landed.

'_**You know that didn't sound very heart felt.**_'

'_You can take it as you want, although I guess I could've phrased it differently._'

Kakashi saw the five clones charging towards him. He quickly threw some shuriken at the clones and called out** Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique).** The shuriken hit two of the clones while the other three jumped out of their path, throwing kunai at Kakashi. Kakashi landed then jumped backwards to dodge the kunai. Kakashi quickly jumped into the trees to conceal himself from the clones. He threw a few kunai which hit another clone and jumped back into the forest. The two clones followed him a for a little bit satisfied that he was going right where the wanted him, they smiled at each other and disappeared.

Hinata quickly found Sasuke and jumped into the tree with him, "Hey, Naruto told me to get you and follow him." She turned away from him and jumped to another tree. Sasuke turned and followed her jumping from tree to tree. As he jumped time seemed to slow down as he watched Hinata get hit by what must be more than 50 kunai. As she fell she tried to yell something but was unable to, due to the three kunai logged in her neck. She hit the ground and moved no more. Sasuke quickly hid in a tree '_Shit, so this is the power of a jounin, she was stronger than me and got wiped out in a second. Shit, Shit, Shit, how the hell am I supposed to do anything?_'

Sasuke heard a noise behind him; he quickly turned and saw Naruto coming towards him. Something didn't seem right though and he looked closer at him. He saw that Naruto was missing an arm and had multiple kunai lodged in his back. Naruto jumped and land in the tree, he sat down and chuckled "Looks like I got a bit too cocky, seems I'm still no match for a jounin at full power." He grimaced in pain as another spout of blood squirted out of his stump. "Looks like none of us are passing this round, where's Hinata I haven't been able to find her she was supposed to be with you."

Sasuke looked towards the ground and pointed at the figure of a mutilated Hinata on the ground. Naruto had to look multiple times before it sunk in that the thing on the ground was Hinata. "No way, that's impossible. She should have been stronger than that. How the hell could th-" at the sudden cutoff Sasuke turned to look at what had startled Naruto so much. He immediately looked away, however, the image of Naruto sitting there unmoving shooting blood from his neck where his head was supposed to be and the head sitting next to Sasuke staring up at him in shock would forever be burned into his mind. _'Shit I might really die out here, damn it, why me. I was supposed to be able to get revenge on my brother.'_

Sasuke heard another noise coming from behind him only this time he new what it was and it was a sound he dreaded. He slowly turned to look and saw a very bloody Kakashi who seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Boo" Kakashi said in a very gutural and demonic voice, Sasuke stepped back in fear forgetting he was in a tree and fell to the ground with a loud thump. Kakashi jumped down after him and quickly swung a kunai at Sasuke's head. Sasuke watched in fear as the kunai came towards his head, and as it hit his head, he thought no more.

"Lesson 2: Genjutsu, now I have to find Hinata and Naruto. This is really turning into a pain in the ass.

Kakashi moved through the trees when more of Naruto's clones caught up with him he quickly destroyed them and ran off. He encountered a few small groups of clones, which he easily got rid of, as he traveled but eventually he landed in a small clearing, a demonic laugh came out of the darkness that surrounded him.

"I thought a great shinobi like you would know when they were walking right into a trap."

"Shit, Naruto where are you, show yourself?"

"Kakashi you above all people should know to never give away your position, especially if you are a shinobi."

Kakashi looked around quickly trying to distinguish where Naruto was located, he pulled a kunai from his pouch and readied himself.

'_Alright Kyuubi are you ready?_'

'_Of course, this is gonna be fun._'

Hinata jumped back as Kakashi swung a kunai at her _'Shit, I thought Naruto had him distracted right now, and if Naruto can't hold kakashi and I can't beat Naruto than there's no way in hell I can beat him with strength. So I need to figure out a way to win using surprise or intelligence.'_ Hinata jumped into a tree and pulled a dagger from a sheath on her waist. The Dagger's blade was about 10 inches long decorated with strange curves and swirls that flowed up the blade and met at the tip. The handle was decorated in the form of an angel with feathery wings forming the cross guard. She quickly did some hand seals and the cut her thumb with the dagger, the blood ran over the blade and the pattern started to glow blue.

Kakashi pulled a handful of shuriken from his pouch and threw them at the tree that Hinata was sitting in. She quickly jumped out and skidded on the ground, she did some hand seals and squatted very low to the ground facing towards kakashi making a slash on the thumb of her other hand with a different dagger. This one was similar to the first one that she had pulled out only the pattern on the blade was a lot more rigid on its path to the tip and the handle was that of a skeleton with its arms outstretched to form the cross guard. The blood from the cut went along the blade making the patten glow red. She moved the blades so that they were parallel to the ground and waited for kakashi to move.

Kakashi pulled two kunai from his pouch and held one in each hand, he moved into a position that he could and better from. He threw one of is kunai at hinata and charged towards her grabbing a few shuriken and throwing those at her as well.

She blocked the kunai which bounced off and landed tip first in the dirt she jumped and dodged the shuriken which kakashi had anticipated and he moved himself to plunge the kunai he hadn't thrown into hinata's thigh, hinata blocked the thrust and stabbed her skeletal weapon into kakashi.

Kakashi stepped and dodged around to hinata's back taking another kunai and stabbing her in the back, hinata quickly kicked off of kakashi's chest seeing the danger through her byakugan. She got cut on the thigh and so when she landed she stumbled a little bit. This stumble didn't escape kakashi's eyes though and he immediately charged, hinata grinned, "My win." Kakashi looked around in confusion, when he looked down he saw the kunai he had thrown earlier only now there was an exploding tag which was about to go off.

The kunai exploded and when the smoke cleared there was nothing left. Hinata looked around with her byakugan, she couldn't find him anywhere. Then it dawned on her, "SHIT! I was fighting a clone the entire time. How did I get injured by a clone. Damn it." She grabbed some bandages from her pouch and bandaged her legs. She got up and moved out looking for sasuke, '_sasukes the weakest of the three of us I better find him so he doesn't have to fight alone._'

Sasuke jumped through the trees cursing himself for falling pray to kakashi's genjutsu. He jumped down from a tree and landed in a clearing he looked around and saw Kakashi standing in the clearing with him. He quickly pulled some kunai from his pouch and got into a battle stance. Kakashi mimicked sasuke's movements and charged at him.

Sasuke moved to kakshi's side as kakashi stabbed towards his legs. Sasuke tried to stab at kakashi's back but kakashi quickly flung the kunai he wasn't stabbing with into his arm, stopping the movements of the stabbing arm. He then turned spun and kicked sasuke in the gut, sasuke flew back into a tree with a small smirk. "Hah, I hit someone even Naruto couldn't get a good hit on." with those words kakashi proceeded to be blown up by the exploding tag sasuke had stuck to his leg. Sasuke looked around for kakashi's body but couldn't find any trace of it. "Shit, was this a clone."

Sasuke heard some rustling from behind him and grabbed a kunai ready to defend himself despite being quite banged up. Hinata emerged from the brush already pulling bandages from her pouch. She walked over to him and bandaged up his arm, "So you run into one of his clones too?"

Sasuke looked away from her and mumbled out a feint "yeah". She turned away from him and stood up, "Well no use staying here may as well try to find Naruto and help. Since he is the only one of us that could really come close to being able to subdue Kakashi enough to get the bells from him." Sasuke stood up and followed her out of the clearing.

Hinata looked back over her shoulder to look back at sasuke, "You know if you wanted to be stronger than you should actually try pushing your self far beyond your limits, rather than just saying..." she scrunched her face into a more serious and moody expression and tried to speak with as little emotion as possible, "I am the heir to the Uchiha clan the strongest clan in Konoha. Therefore I should be handed everything to me on a silver platter rather than do some serious and hard work." she returned to her normal expression and chuckled, "I mean just look at Lee he was born with a defect that made him unable to use chakra so he has been training with just taijutsu, and is actually quite a force to be reckoned with."

Sasuke pretended to ignore her but deep inside himself he knew that everything she had just said was very true. He kept thinking about what she had said the entire time they were traveling. They reached a clearing that showed signs of a large battle that had obviously belonged to very good fighters. Hinata crouched down looked around saw many slashes from a large sword cut deep in the ground, she looked around and saw the two bells sitting on the ground, "Sasuke we're in luck during the fighting Naruto must have been able to cut the bells from Kakashi's waist." She grabbed the bells and as she stood up she could hear the sounds of battle from a little ways off. She pocketed the bells ad waved sasuke over, "Alright, we are heading towards that battle to back Naruto up be careful while maneuvering you never know when one of them might mistake you as an enemy." She walked off in the direction of the battle.

Naruto and Kakashi were both breathing heavily, naruto a little more so. Naruto had two big gashes on his left arm one above his right eye and another on the thigh of his left leg. Kakashi had a small cut on his chest and a cut on his right leg. Naruto was leaning on his sword which he had sunk into the ground for support. He brought out a few clones and Kakashi did the same, as his clones appeared he started doing hand signs, but he was interrupted when a clone came from the ground and pulled Kakashi's feet out of position causing him to lose balance.

With that Naruto ripped his sword from the ground and charged towards kakashi, Kakashi quickly grabbed a few kunai from his pouch and threw them towards naruto. Naruto blocked most of them but two hit him, one in his right leg another in his right arm. Kakashi was then kicked up into the air by a clone he hadn't noticed while in the air another clone punched him downwards. As he fell another clone intercepted him and kicked him right back into the air. Naruto had gotten himself ready and when another clone knocked kakashi back down he brought his sword in a big arc towards kakashi's body. Kakashi knew what naruto was doing and quickly spun himself around used a kunai to push the blade o its trajectory the tip of the blade caught him in his side leaving small cut but it was fine since this move had left Naruto wide open.

Kakashi took advantage of this opening and quickly punched naruto in the face. Naruto stepped back and brought is sword in front of himself to block any attacks towards his body. Kakashi kicked naruto in the side and naruto rolled over while throwing kunai from his sleeve towards kakashi's chest. Kakashi grabbed the kunai out of the air and threw it back at naruto who blocked it with his sword. Kakashi charged at naruto again hitting towards his face naruto dodged this time and sliced upwards with his sword kakashi quikly grabbed the blade and threw it down into the ground, this earned him a big cut along his hand but saved him an arm. Naruto was pulled to the side when his sword was pulled out of trajectory.

Kakashi brought his fist back and punched down into Naruto's face pushing him downward. When Naruto's body hit the ground Kakashi landed and grabbed Naruto by his shirt and threw him back down to the ground. Naruto hit and coughed up a little blood, Kakashi kicked him in the gut in such a way that Naruto went upwards. Kakashi did a roundhouse to his face, Naruto flew back into a tree. Kakashi ran towards him, but Naruto began to smile, "Hinata did you get the present I left for you?"

"I think so, was it theses." She grabbed the bells out of her pouch, and Kakashi quickly looked down to check and see if the bells were really gone and sure enough they were missing.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and laughed a little, "well it looks like you did well enough to pass."

Hinata looked a little confused, "Didn't you say that only two of us could pass this test?"

Kakashi stroked his chin, "Yes, I did say that but only to try to pit you against one another. You see the real meaning behind this test was to see how well you could work as a team. While you didn't do well with that at the beginning of the test, at the end at least hinata thought about the safety of her comrades rather than say who she liked the most or something like that. I had deliberately positioned the battles so that it would have been faster for hinata to just come straight to the aid of Naruto, but she went and found you sasuke because?" he indicated towards hinata.

Hinata spoke a little embarrassed to have to be the one to say it, "Because he was a lot weaker than Naruto and I knew that he was going to have the most trouble out of us all. So I thought I should back him up and make sure he wasn't seriously injured."

Kakashi nodded, "And there lies a sort of teamwork, which will grow stronger as time goes on. So this means you have all passed, congratulations. Remember there are going to be many challenges waiting for you, but with teamwork you can overcome them. Now go home you all deserve a nice long rest." with that kakashi left the area. Sasuke was directing a look of hatred towards Naruto, who smiled back at him. Sasuke just turned around and left without saying a word, Naruto made a face at his back.

"Pompous emo asshole." naruto said as he winced in pain.

Hinata walked over to naruto and began bandaging his wounds."So how did you manage to get the bells off of Kakashi, wouldn't he have been guarding them?"

" Well during the beginning of our fight I had gotten him confused a little because he didn't know where I was. So when we started actually fighting I had already used a clone to hide in the ground. That way when kakashi's attention was completely focused on me my clone could grab the bells and go hide until we left the area. When you showed up I had already needed that clone so the bells were left at that battle area. Where you would hopefully find them." Hinata finished bandaging him and stood up. Naruto stood up and walked over to where his sword had fallen. He picked it up grabbed a whetstone out of his trench coat pocket and started to sharpen the blades edge.

They walked out of the training ground together, they walked around a little talking with each other. They sat down on a bench together in a park, Hinata looked into the sky watching the birds fly around. She had always wanted to fly with them but now that she had more confidence in herself and her abilities she found her self looking at the sky a lot less and paid more attention to what was happening around her. She sighed and watched some squirrels that were running around through the trees.

Naruto noticed her sigh and looked at her, "Is something bothering you?"

"Huh, Oh no, I was just remembering how I used to be. Before I met you and Achlys and all that followed suit."

"Oh, I see. Yes it's so easy to zone out and think back to years past when your in the presence of a calming nature." A few tears fell from his eyes, which he quickly tried to wipe away before hinata noticed them. He was a little to slow however.

"Hmm, Naruto is something wrong?" she looked a little concerned since this was first time she had seen him shed any tears.

Naruto shook his head and looked up at her smiling, "No, I'm fine just a few pains from the injuries I sustained from Kakashi."

Hinata nodded with an obvious look of disbelief, "Well if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here for you." She looked into the sky again and saw how late it was, "Oh shit, I'm gonna be in trouble if I don't hurry back home. See you later." She got up and started running home, she stopped and looked back. Naruto was still sitting there staring off into nothingness. She turned back and continued on her path home.

Naruto stood up and walked home he bumped into a few along the way he quickly apologized and continued on his path. Kyuubi noticing the change in his behavior remembered the date. '_**That's right it's getting close to the anniversary of the day of betrayal.**_'

Well that wasn't the most incredibly amazing chapter I have written. Oh well remember to review, also remember this isn't necessarily a return of my writing I was just able to write this chapter. See you all next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed.

Naruto woke up and looked out the window, it was still dark out. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep but he wasn't feeling tired anymore. It had been a week since the survival test and he and his team had been doing D rank missions, which were nothing more than menial labor, ever since the team had passed the test. Naruto got out of bed and took a long shower. When he was finished he walked back into his room and saw the calender on the wall, he immediately tensed up and studied the calender. He looked away from it and walked to his closet he pulled out a black suit and quickly got dressed. He mournfully looked at the sword that was sitting in its case on the wall.

Naruto moved to the case and pulled the wooden sword from it. He looked at the intricate pattern that was carved into the wood that made up the blade. The pattern looked like a large uncontrollable fire weaving a path of destruction up the blade. Naruto thought about how long it would take a normal human to make details as good as these were. He shook the thought form his head, sheathed the sword and tied it to his belt.

Naruto walked over to his longsword and picked it up. He looked at the blade and noticed that some sort of pattern was starting to show up on the blade, he made a mental note to ask kyuubi about it later. He buckled the sword to his back and left home headed for the village.

When he got to the village the streets were still empty and the lanterns were still shining brightly down upon them. There was almost no activity in the city as the only people moving were early morning workers or people just finishing up a night shift. While he was walking through town he saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san what are you doing?"

Kakashi looked up from his book and gave Naruto an odd look"Oh, Naruto what are you all dressed up for?"

Naruto's face darkened a little bit and he let out a sigh, "Because of what today is."

Kakashi thought about what today was and how it would relate to Naruto. After he thought about it a little he remembered. All the jounins were informed about the day Akuma betrayed Naruto, and were told to scour the village to find him. After almost 4 hours searching the village for the child they had found nothing. After reporting back to sarutobi he notified all the jounin to keep a look out for Akuma who had seemed to vanish that day.

Lately though there had been rumors about a strange kid that was working as a mercenary that fit the description but... Kakashi shook his head of the thought process when Naruto had asked him another question.

"Oh sorry, what did you ask?" Kakashi asked rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "Are we going to be doing a lot of missions today or are we going to be training?"

"Mission." that was all Kakashi said before he walked off to wherever he was going. Naruto watched him go then turned and headed of towards the village gates.

He walked out of the village and wandered into a secluded area where a small pond was surrounded by some trees. There were a few birds singing and there was a squirrel sitting by a tree with a nut in it's mouth. He pulled the wooden sword from its sheathe and stabbed it into the ground in front of a rock. He sat on the rock and turned himself so that he was facing the sword and watched the fish swim around in the pond. His eyes slowly closed and he soon fell into a deep meditative like state.

Sasuke and Hinata were sitting at team 7's usual meeting place waiting for almost an hour for Naruto and Kakashi to show up. Hinata was a getting a little worried about where Naruto was since he at least tried to not be late. If he was ever late it was never by as much time as had passed.

She got up and looked over to sasuke, "I'm going to find Naruto you can either wait here or come along, I don't care which." She turned and walked out off the bridge. Sasuke thought about which would be more productive to his goal and decided that if he followed he might see how Naruto trained himself. After finishing his thoughts he got up and followed Hinata off the bridge.

They were walking out of the city gate when kakashi landed next to them startling them both. Kakashi turned and looked at them, "Where are you guys going?"

"To look for Naruto since he hadn't arrived at the bridge by his normal time." Hinata said looking up at kakashi.

Kakashi nodded, "Well if he hasn't arrived yet than let's go find him." He lead them out of the village and headed towards the area that Naruto was meditating in.

**Elsewhere**

In an inn somewhere on the edge of kiri, a man was just waking up. He got out of bed and did a few quick stretches. He picked up his clothes and quickly got dressed in his black ninja garb. He picked up his favorite weapon, a saber with a pattern of lightning strike working its way down the blade to tip. He belted the weapon to his side, the blade being there at his side always gave him a feeling of completeness that he hadn't been able to find with any other weapon yet. He pulled a hunter nin mask down over his face, and turned to look into a mirror. He gave a small laugh and jumped out the window on to the roof of the building next door. "This look definitely does not fit me."He took a look at the small peaceful village and ran out of town, into the forest that surrounded it.

He had spent the last couple days observing the village and the area surrounding it looking for anything that could clue him in on the location of the bandits. After all his work he had found the camp about 5 miles from the village. He was quickly moving to the location to prepare for his attack plan.

He reached the camp and moved quickly, making sure that the bandits followed the same routes as they did before to enter and leave the camp. After confirming the routes he began to set up traps. As he was laying down a trap, that was designed to fling kunai from two directions towards a single point, he was ambushed and was forced to quickly abandon his trap and went on the defensive.

He looked around and saw four guys standing in the path, he noticed a tree branch moving in a way the differed from the rest and guessed another was there, he also noticed an area of grass that looked unnaturally flat so he guessed another was laying there. '_So its me versus six guys of unknown ability, this is gonna be fun._' He quickly threw some shuriken at the flattened grass and jumped towards the tree pulling out two kunai.

He blocked three shuriken that flew at him from the tree and watched as the target landed down by the other bandits that had been in the path. There were now five men standing in the path each one holding a katana, and by the way they were holding themselves they were not new to these weapons by any means. He pulled his own sword out and stood with his blade out towards his opponents and with his body parallel with the blade.

"Well gents, are you ready to dance?" His voice sounded playful and behind his mask he had look of enjoyment at what fun this battle might be able to give him.

One of the bandits grew offended by his tone and his face had a look of anger on it, "Don't be looking down on us boy, we were trained by one of the seven swordsman of the mist."

'_Damn, he didn't say I'd be fighting one of the seven swordsman. I had better get paid more for this, that is if I get out of this with my life._' The man tightened his body a little and became a little cautious, "Which one?"

"You'll find out soon enough when we beat you and drag your broken body before him." The bandits spread themselves out in a half circle around the figure.

The masked man laughed, "Well I guess it is only right that you should know the name of the man who killed you. I am Naku assassin of the mizukage and I have not lost a battle yet." The bandits all charged at him, one bandit didn't see one of the trap that had been already set up and was brought down as a cloud of poison shot from the ground. The bandits stopped their charge before they hit more traps. One bandit grabbed the paralyzed one and dragged him back.

"You may as well leave him there's noting you can do. The poison is designed to quickly paralyze the body then slowly dissolve all of its internal organs. He'll be dead in a couple minutes, that is unless you have the antidote. That is unlikely however as I created that poison."

The bandits realized that this man was not a normal adversary and decided that they needed to be more cautious or else they would die very quickly. Naku knew that they weren't going to do any more unplanned frontal attacks so he changed his stance. He pulled out a kunai with his free hand and brought it so that it was pointing towards the sky but was paralleled and behind the blade of the saber. The saber was now pointing towards the ground in front of himself. He was a little more relaxed in his stance like he could be easily moved with just the slightest touch.

The bandits split off into two man teams one team to the left of him and one to the right. As they got into there own stance Naku charged the group on his right. The bandits could barely keep up with how fast he was running. One bandit quickly slashed down towards Naku's body trying to cleave it in two. The bandit's sword passed through thin air as the Naku's torso seemed to bend out of the way and made it look like he didn't have a spine to hold his body straight.

A fog started to roll out and blanket the area they were fighting in. Naku didn't mind he was used to fighting without the ability to see his opponent. The bandit didn't appear surprised but he did have to adjust himself to the way they would ave to fight now.

Naku took advantage of this shifting time and launched his fist towards the bandit. The bandit didn't have long enough to get himself adjusted and he took a heavy punch to the face. The blow sent his head back, Naku quickly followed up his punch by slicing his saber across his throat leaving a large cut. He fell to the ground clutching his throat and making weird gurgling noises as he started drowning on his own blood that had gushed into his throat.

The other bandit took a swipe at him with his own sword and nicked Naku in the shoulder. The bandit followed up by plunging a kunai towards Naku's back. Nku turned his body in that unnatural way and instead of getting stabbed in the back he got stabbed in the leg. Naku retaliated by plunging his own kunai deep into the bandit's heart and followed through by cutting the bandits had off.

Naku started to turn to fight the last two but was pierced in the back by two swords. Naku looked down at the blades protruding from his chest he shook his head, "I'd recognise that technique anywhere. The silent killing technique of kirigakure right, you were trained by Momochi Zabuza, weren't you?"

One of the bandits had a grin on his face as they both pulled their blades from Naku. "So you figured it out huh."

"You should have taken my head off when you had the chance. First seal activate." A seal on Naku's blade started to glow as he wiped his blood over it. As the two bandits were about to stab him again,he vanished and their blades stabbed into the ground. He appeared behind them and quickly put a kunai through the heart of the one on the left. The one on the right recognized the danger that could easily claim him, and dodged to the right abandoning his sword in the ground.

He stood up in the mist and looked around for Naku. The bandit turned around when he heard a laugh come from behind him.

"So many ways to kill to choose from I wonder which one to use. Heart." the bandit felt a stick touch his back right over his heart. The bandit turned again looking for him and for the first time in this fight feeling true fear of his opponent.

"Throat." The bandit felt the stick touch him in the Neck he turned his head towards where he felt it. He still couldn't see Naku because he was moving to fast.

"Lungs." He felt two sticks touch him in the back right over his lungs. The bandit was getting really close to pissing his pants because of how scarred he was.

"Eyes through to the Brain." This time he saw the sticks land on his eyes but just as quickly as he saw them they disappeared.

"Groin" He saw the stick land between his legs then saw as it faded back into the mist as if it was part of it. By this time the bandit had pissed him self, and was about to fall unconscious from the fear and anxiety he was experiencing.

"Brain" The Bandit was a little confused this time as felt nothing touch his head, but it made the anxiety even worse and he began to feel like his heart would explode. Then he heard a clash of metal the sound of something like compressed air then a some guttural choking noises. The mist began to clear and he could see Naku standing with a dagger shoved into the neck of another bandit.

"So there was another one of you hiding in the grass. Oh well your turn." He turned to the defenseless bandit and disappeared behind him. "Bye it was fun." the bandit turned and watched as the blade pierced through his heart. He slowly fell to the ground as the life disappeared from his eyes.

Naku pulled a cloth from his pouch and cleaned off the blade. When the blood was removed from his blade the seal slowly faded away leaving the lightning pattern the only thing on the blade. Naku was breathing heavily, using the seals on his blade always had a downside. This one was a constant drain of chakra as long as the seal was active and it used up his energy faster than normal. The increase in speed that the first seal gave him however was worth it.

He pulled out some bandages and wrapped up the wounds he had received. They weren't well placed as they missed anything that could have really caused him any permanent damage it would just take a little time for the wounds to close up. He moved back to the camp and looked around there were more bandits and they all had their weapons out, alerted to the presence of an enemy by the sounds of the battle that had just taken place. '_I'm going to need some help for this one._'

"_The powers of these combined are strong but alone are weak, he who chases the sun in its circle, and she who does the same for the moon, chasers Skoll and Hati" _As the words left his mouth there was a twisting of red on one side of Naku and a twisiting of white on the other. When the light vanished two wolves stood next to Naku.

One wolf was about three and a half feet high at shoulder height and was about six feet in length. Its fur was deep red with black streaks mixed in it, its eyes were orange in color with black slit pupils. The other wolf stood at three feet shoulder height, and was about five feet in length. Its fur was silver and it seemed to glisten as the light hit it, there also black streaks in it just like the first wolf. Its eyes were silver with black slit pupils.

The red wolf let out a growl and spoke in a very gruff voice that sounded as if it were angry, "**Who are you to have summoned us?**"

"I am Naku an apprentice summoner of the old ways about to battle an encampment of bandits trained in the art of Silent Killing." Naku was used to the fact that he had to earn the summons respect if he wanted to survive his encounter with it.

The red wolf let out a growl that seemed to be laughter, "**So we were summoned by a pup who's not even in his prime yet. How far we have fallen my friend to be brought out by one this weak."**

The silver wolf who had been quiet up to this point looked over towards the red wolf and spoke in a much calmer and controlled tone, "**Skoll, you must be getting blinded chasing that sun around all day. Can you not see that this boy has quite a bit of power behind him."**She turned her head towards Naku,** "It's no surprise that whomever is teaching you the summoning arts picked you."**

Skoll looked over at the silver wolf, ** "Hati your sense of power must be failing you chasing after one as calm, peaceful, and powerless as the moon. You are foolish for summoning us boy these men are weak and worthless.**"

Naku shook his head, "If it were only these guys I would've done it myself. The problem is that one of the seven swordsman of the mist are also among them, and if he's there than who knows who else is here."

Skoll gave another growl of amusement, "**Pup, it sounds like you really got burned on this deal.**"

Hati shook her head and sat down, **"As much as I hate agreeing with skoll he's right, why are you doing this mission if the odds are so large against you?**"

Naku looked out at the camp, "Because if I let these people survive than they could just as easily move towards my own home and terrorize the people there. I wouldn't want that to happen to anybody who is precious to me. So I'm going to stop them here."

Skoll looked up at Naku, **"Well pup your hearts in the right place even if your head isn't. I guess I can give you my aid."**

Hati nodded her head as well, "**Don't worry about what skoll says he doesn't like to give anyone direct praise, and you have my help as well. I hope my trust in your power is not misguided."**

Naku nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Skoll and Hati. Now are you ready to bash some heads."Skoll and Hati both let out a long and loud howl. Naku charged with Skoll and Hati following behind him.

The men in the camp all looked over at where the howls were coming from, all of them were quite scarred at what was about to attack. The captains quickly took all the fear from the bandits mind as they walked out of the main building. There were three captains one was a person wearing a white hunter nin mask that resembled the masks of the kiri hunter nin. The other two captains Looked very much alike they both wore cloaks that covered their body and they both had a mask that covered there mouth and nose. They both had a large claw like glove on opposite arms.

Naku didn't recognize the hunter inn but he did recognize the other two. They were the demon brothers Gozu and Meizu, two chunnin ranked ninja of kirigakure. The bandits quickly formed into squads under their designated captain. "Skoll take the brother on the left, Hati take the brother on the right, I'll take the hunter nin." Skoll and Hati nodded and moved off towards their respective groups.

Skoll ran and jumped on the first bandit that came in range and ripped is throat out with his mouth. Three of the bandits stabbed towards skoll's back. Skoll's paws burst into flames and he quickly swiped his paws towards the three bandits setting them all on fire. He Jumped on to the another bandit and tore his throat out as well.

As he made run for another kill he was hit in the side by three kunai he turned and saw the brother he was fighting throw more and he dodged them. His paws burst into flames again he threw the fire at the brother. The brother dodged the fire and threw more kunai at skoll while charging towards him. Skoll dodged the kunai and jumped back as the brother stabbed his claw towards him.

Skoll growled in annoyance, **"Human what do they call you, I'd like to know the name of someone who didn't die so quickly."**

The brother was a little surprised at the fact the wolf could talk, "My name is Gozu one of the demon brothers."

Gozu charged towards the wolf and tried to stab it in the side. The wolf jumped out of the way and through more fire towards gozu. Gozu jumped out of the way but part of his cloak got touched by the fire and was immediately caught on fire. The brother tried to stomp it out but the fire just got on his shoe and continued to burn through his cloak. He pulled out a kunai and cut the cloak from his neck. It fell to the ground and continued to burn, he also took his shoe off before it could get anywhere it could touch his skin.

Skoll had taken the opportunity of gozu being distracted to take out six more of the bandits through a combination of tearing out lungs and setting them on fire. He had sustained a large cut on his back left leg it caused him pain every time that he applied pressure to it but he could manage. Gozu finished with getting his burning clothing off turned back to skoll. He noticed the cut he had received and would use it to his advantage.

Gozu threw a few kunai towards skoll's right and made him propel himself mostly off his left leg. Skoll landed a little funny trying not to apply pressure and gozu used that moment to quickly charge and strike towards skoll's right side making him jump to the left again. This time as skoll landed he was unable to dodge the kunai that was flung towards him well enough. He was it in his back right leg, making it hard for skoll to maneuver. Skoll knew that at this rate he was going to be turned into a pincushion if he didn't fight this guy seriously.

Gozu charged again swinging his claw towards skoll's left side, instead of jumping away from the claw he jumped towards gozu's throat hoping to end it with a quick bite to the throat. Gozu saw the danger and tried to move away, he wasn't fast enough and his right shoulder was caught in skoll's mouth. Skoll started trying to rip gozu's arm off but a few of the bandits hadn't yet died from skolls attacks and they plunged their blades through his side. Skoll let out a howl of pain and fury as he released his hold on gozu. Gozu used his good arm to throw skoll from him. Skoll hit the ground and knew that he didn't have much time left being summoned. As a final attempt for the kill he quickly threw some fire at gozu. As the fire got near gozu, skoll vanished back to where he had come and had taken the fire with it.

Gozu let out a breathe of air he didn't realize he had been holding. The bandits that had stabbed skoll died knowing they had been able to stop skoll from killing their captain. Gozu looked around at the battlefield and saw that all of his company had died but himself in the battle. Gozu gingerly touched his arm and watched as his brother walked over to him and bandaged his arm.

Hati watched skoll run off towards his group, she turned way and headed for her's. She ran and stopped in front of the bandits a few of the bandits threw kunai at her and others charged her with their swords out. The kunai hit then passed right through her and embedded themselves into the ground behind her. The bandits all watched as the body seemed to morph and sway then vanished. All the bandits turned around as three of the bandits let out a yell as they were ripped apart by her claws.

The brother was observing the battle trying to figure out how Hati had gotten behind his men. He watched as she once again stood still as he was watching he saw the shadow morph and run towards the backs of his men. He watched as the shadow attached to one of his guy's shadow, at the same time some kunai ripped through the body of hati that was standing still. The body morphed and vanished again, and he turned back and looked as hati seemed to grow out of the body of the man whose shadow she had attached to. Hati quickly ripped his throat out and jumped and slashed another one across his chest and ripped one of his arms off.

The brother jumped down into the battle to help his men, "EVERYBODY, watch the shadows the wolf detaches her self from her physical form and into a shadow. When the shadow latches onto another shadow the wolfs physical form will grow from it.

Hati looked at the brother and let out a growl of approval, "**I see your not as dumb as you look, my name is hati what is yours?**"

The brother looked surprised at how intelligent the wolf sounded and how it could talk, "My name is Meizu one of the demon brothers." Meizu watched hati's shadow begin to morph and watched it dart off into the woods "Careful the shadow moved into the woods she could attack from anywhere, stay away from the forest edge." Meizu watched his men move away from the edge of the tree line.

Then hati's body began to morph and vanish, meizu turned and looked out towards the trees then saw out of the corner of his as hati morphed back into physical form on one of the bandits. The bandit let out a yell that was silenced as his throat was ripped from his body. Meizu threw a large number of shuriken at hati who tried to jump off the man and attack another. She was able to kill another of the bandits, but at the same time was hit in one of her legs by the kunai. Meizu took count of his men, he had three left, as he watched the shadow move slower than it was before back into the trees.

Meizu took a few steps then felt what could only be explained as more weight falling on his body. His eyes widened and he looked at his shadow, it had fallen on top of one of the trees shadows and she had used it as a path to his own, "You three stab me quickly before the wolf leaves me." All the men gave meizu a weird look than looked at his shadow and saw what looked like the shadow of a wolf. The men finally understood what was happening and quickly stabbed their captain which also ended up hitting hati as she came back into physical being.

She let out a howl of pain as the blades ripped through her body. She pulled her self free from the blades and sliced the head off one of the bandits. She quickly jumped on another and ripped his throat out. The last bandit pulled out a kunai and tried to stab the wolf but the wolf dodged and ripped his arms off then ripped her claws through his chest killing him.

Meizu fell to the ground as he watched the last three men fall to the ground dead. Hati walked over to him slowly and opened her and started to close it around Meizu's neck. As her teeth touched his skin she collapsed and vanished, meizu sat up and pulled the blades from his body they hadn't hit him anywhere that could have killed him but if he didn't bandage himself up then he would die of blood loss. He quickly bandaged himself and walked over to his brother. His brother was sitting up and looking at him and winced as he moved his arm a little. Meizu quickly bandaged his brothers arm and they both sat and watched the fight between Haku and the masked man finish up.

Naku watched both the wolves jump off towards their respective fights. Naku faced forward and watched the four bandits that were with the masked ninja get into position. Naku pulled out some kunai with exploding tags on them and threw them at the bandits that he was heading for. One of the bandits was caught in the blast while the other three jumped away in time. The masked ninja pulled out some senbon and threw them at naku.

Naku blocked two of the needles the third hit him in the left shoulder, as the needle sank into his skin he could feel his arm go numb and useless. He knew that this masked nin was going to be a very large problem. "I admire your skill at hitting pressure points with those needles it shows that you know the human body well. I am Naku assassin of the mizukage and I am here for the head of Momochi Zabuza. What is your name?"

The masked nin shifted a little he seemed sort of nervous, and he did have reason for it. In the underground his name had spread quickly as one to be feared. He had killed many high level missing nin who had been moving against Kirigakure in some way. He hadn't taken on anyone of Zabuzas stature by far but the ones he had taken care of were definitely not to be looked down upon. "My name is Haku and you will not have the chance to take Zabuza-samas life."

Haku's voice was that of girl which took him by surprise, "By the sound of voice you are woman am I right, are you sure you should be fighting I know how emotional women can be."

Haku spoke in a voice that sounded a angry at his comment, "Well this woman is going to beat you into the ground."

Naku nodded to himself, "I see well I guess I'll fight you seriously then. Seal one activate, seal two activate, seal three activate." He bit his thumb and quickly wiped his thumb across three areas of his blade. The three areas lit up and three seals appeared. After the activation his body started to change, his muscles became much bigger, his blade grew longer and thicker than normal and the lightning design on the blade began to glow.

He charged at the stunned form of haku and kicked her in the chest sending her back and into the ground. The three bandits charged him one swung his blade towards naku's neck, one swung his blade towards naku's midsection, and the last swung his blade towards naku's legs. Naku quickly kicked the blade out of the hands of the one going for his feet. A seal started to shine on his boot and it shot out a dagger with what sounded like a rush of compressed air. His free hand grabbed the dagger and blocked the blade coming towards his midsection with it. He then cut the arm, of the guy who swung at his neck, off.

He swung his blade and quickly cut the man who was weapon less in half. He took his dagger and dug it deep into the heart of the last guy. He pulled the dagger out and shoved it back into his boot infusing the seal with air again. He turned back towards haku and felt two more senbon hit him one in his leg just to the left of a pressure point that would have incapacitated his leg and the other hit him in his left arm again.

He charged towards haku and swiftly brought the blade from the down and to the left in an arc towards haku's head. Haku managed to slow the blade with a few senbon which pushed her back a enough to put her out of the way of most of the damage. She was still cut in her right arm, which Naku exploited with a swift quick to her right side. She slid back and felt two of her ribs break at least.

Naku was starting to pant with the use of his seals, the first increased his speed with the drawbacks of using a lot more energy and chakra. The second seal increased his muscle strength making his hits hurt more at the cost of muscle usage for a few days. The third seal used a lot of chakra to maintain as well as it caused his sword to grow in size and weight causing more damage but using more energy to swing it.

Haku saw that he was using up his energy fast and decided that if she wanted to win it would be easiest if she just tried to out last him. She watched as the blade started to glow brighter for a few seconds then the blade stopped glowing except for the seals. She also saw that Naku didn't appear as out of energy as he did before.

Naku charged her again and swung his sword in an attempt to cleave her in two. She managed to jump out of the way but as she started to move he kicked her in the chest and sent her down into the ground again. She was sure she felt another rib break, she stood up panting and decided she had enough she did her seals and called out **Makyou Hyoushou (Crystal Ice Mirrors)** She pulled water from a nearby lake and began to surround naku in ice mirrors. After the mirrors were finished she quickly jumped into one and her reflection appeared on all the mirrors.

The Demon Brothers watched as the mirrors formed around the masked assailant. Gozu shook his head, "It's over that boys finished lets head back to the building." Gozu got up and headed back towards the building with Meizu following him.

Haku began to throw her needles into naku, naku released seal 2 and 3 so as to lessen his drain but kept seal 1 so that he continued the battle with increased speed. With the speed he was able to move his body so the needles wouldn't pierce any of his pressure but he knew that he would be unable to keep this up. As he moved he made an error and he was hit in the leg he fell down. That was when he knew he was done he felt more needles pierce his body and he slowly fell unconscious.

Haku released her technique and stood panting heavily. She walked over to the body of naku and picked him up and brought him inside the main building. She placed him on a bed and began to remove the needles that were keeping him unconscious and made sure to leave all the paralyzing needles in.

She removed his mask and got a good look at his face. He had blue hair and a face that looked to be young she would estimate from his looks that he was about 12. He slowly opened his eyes and she looked into them they were gray blue in color and were very empty looking inside. They reminded her of her own eyes before she had been found by zabuza. Then all of a sudden there was a rush of emotion to his face and the biggest one was without a doubt anger.

"What do you want from me, I have no information that I'm able to give about the mizukage." when he said the word mizukage she saw a flash of emotions that she was unable to decipher. She thought about it for a bit the quickly flipped naku over.

"Hey now what ar- ow." he was able to say as he landed face first. She inspected the back of his head for something to confirm what she thought. After a minute of searching she found a small seal hidden behind his left ear.

"Mind control, just as I thought." haku scratched her head well if it was mind control then they might be able to get a powerful ally out of this.

"Hello, is this how you treat prisoners, you just start throwing them around and not answer any questions."

"Oh, I'm sorry, what did you want."

"Why am I not dead?"

"Because I thought you might have some uses."

"What would those be?"

"You'll see."

"What do you mean by mind control."

"I'll answer that question when zabuza-sama gets here."

"Why are you wearing that mask still the battle is over and you already took mine off, I should be able to see your face as well. You know I bet your very cute underneath that mask."

She pulled her mask off and set it aside. He looked up into her eyes and saw that she was indeed cute. "Well you are cute but I still want to know what you meant by mind control?" She let out a sigh and left to get zabuza.

She walked back in after a while and saw Naku laying there same as he was before. Naku looked over towards her, "So do I get my answer now?"

"Yes, Zabuza-sama this is Naku he has the mind control seal of the mizukage."

Zabuza had an interested look, "Wait you mean, Naku assassin of the mizukage."

Naku looked up, "Yeah, that's me. I'm honored that one such as yourself knows about me."

Zabuza looked to haku, "I sent the demon brothers to konoha to get rid of tazuna. Gato has been quite the annoyance, and I can't wait for this job to be finished I don't like it."

Haku nodded, "Alright, Zabuza-sama should we release the mind control seal?"

"If memory serves right there are two things that might happen. One is he gains an amnesia of his memories up to sometime after the seal was placed. The other is he goes insane."

Naku looked at the two, "Yeah still here can you let me go, I need to finish a job and I can't quite remember what it is."

Zabuza looked at him for a bit, "Go ahead release the seal it looks like hes the amnesia type."

Haku moved over to the bed and began to write a seal on his head in blood, after making a few minutes she finished writing out her seal. "Alright I will release the seal now." She started to force chakra into the seal and the kanji seemed to come alive they started moving in intricate patterns and slowly began to twist the mizukages seal.

When Haku had started forcing chakra into the seal Naku had begun to start yelling in pain. The kanji started to left the mizukages seal off of Naku's head. Haku grabbed a piece of paper and stuck it to the seal. The seal finished ripping itself from Naku's head and formed on the paper instead.

She moved off leaving naku behind sweating and coughing he quickly lapsed into unconsciousness. Haku walked over to a one of the remaining campfires and threw the paper into the fire. She walked over to zabuza, "Zabuza-sama we will see in a little while whether or not he survived the mental stress or not."

Zabuza nodded, "Now we wait on the demon brothers to kill tazuna and then we can rid ourselves of gato and his terrible ideals."

**Back with Konoha**

Naruto was taken out of his thought process as Kakashi entered the clearing followed by Hinata and Sasuke. "Whats up?" Naruto said grabbing the sword and placing it back in the sheathe.

"Mission" Kakashi replied simply.

"Alright lets go." Naruto headed back into town to go get briefed on the mission with Kakashi, Hinata, and Sasuke.

They all stood before Sarutobi and waited patiently to receive their missions.

Sarutobi looked up from the scrolls, "Alright you are to help at the local pet shelter with walking the dogs, after you finish there you are to go find a missing cat its gray and has a ribbon on its ear. After that you are to-"

"No." Naruto calmly said interrupting sarutobi and surprising every body in the room.

"Excuse me" Sarutobi said calmly.

"I said No, we are the strongest team of genin and we have been doing menial labor our entire career as shinobi. I demand a C rank mission so that we can test ourselves against the real world."

"I'm sorry hokage-sama naruto ha-" Kakashi started to say apologetically.

"Alright" Sarutobi said surprising everyone in the room again.

"Really?" Naruto said hopefully.

"Yes a bridge builder named Tazuna has been having a bit of trouble with bandits interrupting the building process. Your mission is to protect Tazuna and the bridge until it is completed. Tazuna you can come in."

Team 7 looked towards a door that had opened. A man stepped out holding a bottle of sake. He had a pointy straw hat and wore glasses. He looked at the ninja assembled before him. "I'm going to be protected by children?"

Kakashi looked over to him, "I'm a Jounin so you wont have to worry too much. Alright everyone meet up at the gates in 1 hour."

Tazuna gave a snort and headed for the door. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata followed him out. Kakashi lagged back to talk to the hokage, "Hokage-sama are you sure about this he seemed very reluctant to accept the protection of genin."

Sarutobi let out a sigh, "I thought so too but I don't there is too much to worry about."

Kakashi nodded and left the building.

Naruto was back home packing he had place the wooden sword back into its case. He shouldered his pack took one more look at the blade and walked to the village gates.

When he arrived Tazuna was waiting there with Kakashi and Hinata. Naruto walked up to Hinata and began to converse with her. Sasuke showed up a minute later. Kakashi turned to everyone and said "Alright lets begin." and with those words they leave the village towards the wave.

Alright thanks for reading and remember to review. And when you review tell me what you like about my writing, what you hate, do you think my battle scenes are good could they use some work Now that I'm on the wave part of it I want to hear from you guys on your opinion because I can't decide what to do. Should Haku and Zabuza die or not? Answer in a review pm me or talk to me on my myspace or facebook both links are on my profile. See you people later.


End file.
